Thorn of the Rose
by musicofthenight32
Summary: A savior walks among us and she is known as Gabriella Montez. But is that really her name? Is she really just an exchange student? Troypay, Ryella bad summary epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

Rose sighed and pushed open the heavy doors. "You summoned me, Mr. Daniels?" Mr. Daniels looked up from his book and smiled at her, "Ah, Rose! Come in, child, and sit down!"

Rose closed the doors and sat down in the green armchair across from his desk. "Is there a new task?" She asked hopefully. He beamed and a large basin appeared on his desk. "This is East High School, located in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I'm sorry to say that cliques are taking over and interrupting destiny."

Rose peered inside and saw a tall boy with shaggy light brown hair dribbling a basket ball. She saw a short blonde girl storming through the hallway with a taller blonde boy following close behind. A young boy with an afro almost was run over by the blonde girl but she kept marching past him.

Rose furrowed her brow, "What do you want me to do?"

"You, my dear, are going to go down and break up this clique nonsense! You see, things are meant to happen between these people and if they are too wrapped up in avoiding each other, nothing will! So you are going down as a seventeen year old girl who loves to sing and is exceedingly intelligent."

Rose laughed, "Where ever did you come up with that character?"

Mr. Daniels gave her a crinkly smile, "You may not remember but once upon a time you told me if you could do it all again, you would be a singer. And you looked like a girl who would be good at academics. Are there any other questions? I'm afraid you will begin immediately for there isn't much time."

"Mr. Daniels," She started thoughtfully, "Is this my last task? Am I free after this?" She hoped.

"Yes, yes! You are free once this task is over! Sad, but true, we will miss you. Now then, off you go, your "mother" will meet you there!" And with that, he clapped his hands and Rose disappeared then reappeared in a lodge in the mountains somewhere.

She looked down and discovered she was in a beautiful, young, ethnic looking girl and was clad in a purple suit. She grimaced at the suit but shrugged and snapped her fingers so a book appeared in her hands.

Almost an hour later, a Mexican woman in a skirt clacked up to her, "Gabby, I've laid out your best clothes, come get ready!" The woman said, taking her book away.

Rose inwardly groaned, _'Gabby?! Oh no…_' Instead, she half-smiled at the woman and held out her hand, "Can I at least have my book back?" She asked then grabbed her book and walked off.

While she dressed, she learned that her name is Gabriella Montez and her mother is a single mother. She took her book and walked into the "kid's party," rolling her eyes and laughing at the youth today. She sat down on a couch and began to read again.

Suddenly, a spot light was shining on her and she was being pulled onto the stage. She glanced at her singing partner and almost gasped. It was the light haired boy from the basin!

Music began to play and Rose's insides froze. _'I can't sing! I can't sing! I don't know how!'_ He sang and she grew more nervous _'He's so good at this, oh God, oh God, why did I agree to this?!'_

She opened her mouth slowly and began to sing the words on the screen. _'What?! There's no off-key, dying bird sounds! This isn't my voice, this isn't my voice! Oh wait, yes it is!'_ She smiled and sang stronger.

Rose continued to sing strong, almost fell of the stage when the boy advanced her and had a great time. Afterward, he held out his hand and she took it, "Troy." He greeted.

"Ro-Gabriella!" She yelled back then they walked outside. She actually enjoyed talking to him and exchanged numbers with him on some contraption called a 'cell phone.'

He was going to kiss her, she could tell, but something inside her said _'Not now. No, walk away.'_ So she made up an excuse and walked off.

That night, she gave her first report to Mr. Daniels, "I just don't see how this could possibly work."

"Have faith child, it will all come in time." He replied then disappeared.

Rose settled back on her bed and sighed, "All I have is faith." She muttered.

**Well, I know it doesn't really make sense but it will eventually. This is the prologue, and don't worry, the other chapters will be longer and hopefully better but I wanted to throw this idea out there. So, should I continue? Let me know and in the meantime, I recommend reading Angel of the Starz's stories Stars in Your Eyes, Guardian Angel and Separation Anxiety! And check out my other story When Dreams Come True! Please read and review so I know if I should continue this or not!! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Gabriella walked into her new school with her mother and her new principal Mr. Matsui. "I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High." He told her encouragingly.

Gabriella graced him with a smile while inwardly rolling her eyes then said 'bye' to her mother and followed him up the stairs. She walked into her homeroom and handed her papers to Ms. Darbus then went towards a seat in the back.

She spotted Troy sitting on a desk and talking to some dark haired kid, _'Well, well, well, we meet again…' _ She thought with a small smile.

Gabriella almost bumped into someone and looked up to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes boring into hers. She gasped and felt something explode inside her but continued to her seat and sat down, keeping her eyes downcast on her ragged nails. 

Ms. Darbus began to talk about a new year and the winter musical and Gabriella's ears perked up. She glanced at the back of Troy's head and grinned to herself, _'This is going to be easy…'_ She thought then jumped at the bell.

Gabriella stood up and followed the blonde boy she'd bumped into out of the room only to find Troy waiting for her.

"I don't-"

"Believe it!"

"Well me-"

"Either!" They laughed and Gabriella blushed. "I looked for you the next day but-" "

Well we had to leave first thing!"

"Why are you whispering?"

"What? Oh, well my friends know about the snowboarding but not about the singing," He admitted.

"Too much for them to handle?"

"No, it was cool, but it's not really my thing." He replied but Gabriella, who had grown a little bored, wandered away and he followed her.

She was looking at the bulletin board when he came up behind her, "Now that you've met Ms. Darbus, I'm sure you can't wait to sign up for that." He teased, gesturing to the sign up sheet.

Gabriella giggled and told him if he sang, she would go see it. "Yeah, yeah, that's completely impossible."

Suddenly, a blonde swung around the bulletin board and simpered, "What's impossible, Troy? I wouldn't think 'impossibly' is even in your vocabulary!" Gabriella homed in on her then glanced at Troy and saw webs between them. But the webs were broken and disconnected.

She sighed, _'I'm here to bring two egotistical teenagers together?'_ She thought to herself then smiled and stepped back a little. Apparently, the blonde had addressed her and she replied, "Oh no! I was just looking at all the bulletin boards; a lot is going on at this school! Wow!"

The bell rang and Gabriella walked off but not before glancing at the sheet the thespian had signed, _Sharpay_, "Nice penmanship." She smirked and walked away.

She moved out of eyesight but not out of earshot and began to eavesdrop. "So Troy, I missed you over vacation! What'd you do?" She asked, as he was stepping away.

"Oh you know basketball, snowboarding, more basketball."

"When's the big game?"

"Two weeks."

"You are so dedicated," She sighed, checking him out, "Just like me!"

Troy forced a laugh and tried to escape but Sharpay called him back, "Come see me in the musical! Promise?" She pouted and Troy nodded. Another bell rang and he walked away, "Tootles!" Sharpay called and he turned around, "Tootles," He replied and finally ran down the hall.

Gabriella suppressed laughter and walked into her first class then sat down next to the blonde boy. About ten minutes into class, he slid her a piece of paper and she discreetly opened it in her lap.

_**I'm Ryan** _it read. She smiled and quickly scribbled back **_Gabriella._**

He glanced at her and mouthed 'Hi.' She giggled and the teacher slammed a hand down on her desk, "That's enough!" She scolded and they turned away from each other and tried not to laugh.

During second period, Gabriella was copying notes when suddenly Sharpay began to speak with her. "So, it seemed like you knew Troy Bolton."

"Not really, he was just showing me around."

"Well, Troy doesn't usually interact with new students." She replied. _'Will this dame ever shut up? It's hard enough to pay attention without her running her trying to make nice!'_

"Really? Why not?"

"It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him!" Gabriella had a smart moment and noticed a mistake made by the teacher, "That should be 16 over pi…" She muttered.

"Yes, Miss Montez?" She teacher asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?" _'I don't even know what pi is! This is amazing!' _The teacher fixed her mistake and Gabriella felt Sharpay rolling her eyes.

Thankfully, the period ended and Gabriella walked back to her homeroom then went to a nook of the library and stayed there for her free period. During this time, she pulled out a blue fuzzy notebook and dated the first page.

**Operation We're All in This Together Day One:**

**Jocks:**

Troy Bolton

**Thespians:**

Sharpay Evans

'_Maybe this won't be so easy…'_ She thought and closed her notebook.

**Sorry about not updating for two weeks! I've been working hard on my other story, which is rapidly coming to a close! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Feedback makes my day! Another chapter should be up soon and don't forget to check out When Dreams Come True, and Angel of the Starz's stories: Separation Anxiety, Stars in Your Eyes and Guardian Angel! XOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella went through the rest of her day and was so excited it was over, she almost forgot about her detention from that morning. She was on her way out the door when she literally bumped into Ryan and spilt the contents of her bag all over the floor.

Gabriella groaned and sank to the ground and began to stuff everything back inside. Ryan knelt down next to her and handed her some of her books.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay, I wasn't paying attention!" She replied quickly.

"Why were you going so fast? It's just detention!" Ryan asked, helping her to her feet.

Gabriella closed her eyes, "Shoot! I forgot about detention!" She sighed heavily.

"Here, let me get my stuff then we can walk there together." Ryan offered and without waiting for a response, went to his locker, switched his books then walked back up to her. He led her to the auditorium and up the steps.

She paused in the center of the stage and looked out at the audience.

"I know," Ryan said suddenly, "There's nothing quite like looking out from the stage."

She grinned at him, "I've never really done it before." She confessed and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really? It looks like you belong right there to me." Then he winked and walked into the back room.

Gabriella was assigned to paint the moon while Ryan was assigned the ladder with Sharpay. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the two of them, _'No one told me she had a boyfriend! This is going to make things a lot harder…'_

Gabriella sighed again when suddenly a young woman rushed up to her brandishing some papers. "The answer is yes!" She exclaimed at her.

Gabriella stared at her confusedly. "…And there is certainly a spot for you!"

'_Scholastic Decathlon Team?!'_

"Where did you get those?" She asked, looking at the papers and seeing herself.

"Didn't you put them in my locker?"

"Of course not!"

Suddenly, Sharpay strutted up, "What a perfect way to get caught up, meeting with the smartest kids in school! What a generous offer, Taylor!"

'_Oh! Taylor! I guess she's an intellectual…'_

Ms. Darbus walked by and broke them all up then began to rant about cell phones. After endless hours, (or was it days?) detention ended.

Gabriella walked outside then walked home. Her mother was in the kitchen chopping vegetables so she ran up the stairs into her large room and flopped down on the bed.

"Gabriella?" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"What?"

"Could you take the trash out, please?" Gabriella groaned but ran down the stairs and took the outstretched bag then rushed outside and put it in the barrel.

The only other person on the street was a runner, moving quickly towards her. She stepped back and saw that it was Ryan!

He was just passing her when he saw her and he slowly stopped, "Hey Gabriella!"

"Ryan! You run?" She asked incredulously.

Ryan smiled embarrassedly, "Yeah, I run track."

"Oh! You didn't seem like the sports boy to me."

"Track's the only thing I do, unless dancing counts and some baseball." He wiped some sweat from his brow.

"You dance?"

Ryan nodded and blushed a little, "I figured you know by now. I mean, you've met Sharpay and you know what she's like."

"Yeah, she's un, interesting?"

"It's okay, she's a bitch but you gotta love her." Gabriella was trying to figure out why it felt like there was a balloon deflating in her throat but she nodded and attempted a smile.

"She's never been one to run the welcome committee."

"Apparently that's Troy's job."

_Was that a flicker of annoyance on his face?_ But whatever it was, disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Only if it's for pretty brunettes. I should keep going; maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella realized he had complimented her and turned bright pink.

"Right, see you…" She trailed off and seemingly floated back into the house. She brushed past her mother and thumped up the stairs.

She pulled out her notebook and made some changes:

**Operation We're All in This Together Day One:**

**Jocks:**

Troy Bolton

Ryan?

**Thespians:**

Sharpay Evans

**Brainiacs:**

Taylor ?

Gabriella Montez

The next morning, Gabriella walked into school extra early to find out as much about her specimens as she could. She began to flip through some yearbooks and saw that Taylor (Last name McKessie) was definitely a smart girl.

Sharpay was the drama queen for sure; she was in every single picture involving the drama club.

Ryan was in a lot of pictures with her too and Gabriella felt disappointment bubbling inside her. She looked for him in the sports section and found that he was the captain of the track team and was on the baseball team.

Troy's the captain of basketball and baseball.

Chad was on every sports team.

_How? That's impossible to be on two teams during one season!_

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued to flip towards the class pictures but the bell rang to start school. Gabriella sighed and shoved the yearbooks back on the shelf then ran to homeroom just in time.

Ryan and Sharpay had on complimenting outfits to each other and Gabriella averted her eyes then sat down in her seat. Both Ryan and Troy turned and looked at her and grinned.

She gave Troy a small smile, hoping he took it in a friendly way then smiled at Ryan.

Ryan mouthed 'hi' at her and she mouthed hello back then he turned around and began to pay attention to Ms. Darbus.

Gabriella smiled to herself and stared at the back of all of the unsuspecting student's heads, '_Let the games begin, chickies.'_

**Hey! Sorry if this is a little random but I'm trying to slowly build this all up! Don't worry, she's going to find out Ryan's related to Sharpay in the next chapter (hopefully). Are there any moments from the movie or something that you want me to add? If so, let me know in a PM or review! Thank you for all of the reviews! I love them so please keep them coming! Check out my other stories and Angel of the Starz stories! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

That morning, she snuck out of her free period class to the auditorium and spotted Troy also watching the auditions.

"So you decided to sign up for something?" She asked, sneaking up behind him. He jumped and spun around and she grinned. They hid behind a mop and observed everyone trying out.

Gabriella kept track and decided none of them really stood a chance until Ryan and Sharpay stood up together.

"And for our pair auditions we only have one couple signed up, Sharpay and Ryan, perhaps you would like to give us an example of why we gather in this hallowed hall." Ms. Darbus rambled while they strutted on stage.

A peppy song began to play and they snapped in rhythm. Gabriella grimaced at this but grinned while Ryan began to dance.

He did a one-handed cartwheel and Gabriella bit her lips to keep from commenting. Troy rolled his eyes a little and shook his head in disgust at their performance while Gabriella gaped at him.

All too soon, the song ended and Gabriella sighed but pretended to be happy while she and Troy stood up.

As they were walking out, she suddenly turned, "I'd like to audition, Ms. Darbus!" She called, the over-rehearsed words flowing easily off her tongue. She didn't dare turn around, but she could only imagine Troy's facial expression at this point.

Ms. Darbus and Troy began having a small debate about being on time in theater but the answer was clear: no.

Gabriella grimaced but regained hope when the pianist tripped. Troy and she rushed onto the stage and gathered her paper. Over the course of their conversation, Gabriella learned this girl's name was Kelsi, she was a shy composer and she was in the drama group.

"Do you want to hear how the duet is supposed to sound?"

Gabriella beamed and nodded then followed her to the piano. Gabriella sang along to the words she had just heard Ryan sing, only slower, softer and shorter.

Troy joined in with her, much to her relief and she tried to make a connection with him about how theater was his true calling, even if he was too afraid to admit it.

"Wow…it's nice." Troy complimented awkwardly.

"Bolton, Montez, you have a call back!" Ms. Darbus reentered the theater, "Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act, work on it with them." She instructed.

Kelsi nodded excitedly and began to chatter about rehearsal and times and such. Gabriella pretended to listen enthusiastically while really, watching Troy closely for his reaction.

He looked scared, awkward and dumbstruck. _'Oh well, he'll get over it.'_ Gabriella thought, thoroughly satisfied that her plan had worked.

Gabriella skipped out of the room and ran to her next class, only to literally slam in Ryan. She winced, '_Smooth move, Montez!'_ and stood up then grabbed Ryan's hand and helped him up.

He adjusted his light blue hat and smiled at her, "Do you enjoy sweeping me off my feet every time we meet?" He lightly pushed her so she walked into the class ahead of him.

"Uh, oh, well…" She trailed off awkwardly then cleared her throat, "It's a favorite pastime of mine."

He smirked secretively and sat down as the teacher began class. Gabriella kept zoning out, thinking about singing and her thoughts kept drifting to Ryan; what he was thinking, what he was looking at, if he wasn't paying attention too. She was thinking about him so much, she didn't notice when he tapped her on the shoulder with the rest of the columns homework.

Finally, he whacked her on the back of the head and she jumped then turned around and blushed, "Sorry." She mouthed. He shrugged and she turned back around.

Luckily for Gabriella, the bell rang a short time later and she quickly bustled out of the room, back to her locker.

While she was standing and changing her books, Sharpay sauntered past and 'accidentally' brushed her shoulder against Gabriella's.

Gabriella slowly turned around to see the 'Ice Queen' herself giving her a cool stare. "May I help you?" the brunette asked sweetly. Sharpay smiled, "I was just coming to tell you: Stay away from Troy and my brother. Troy is mine and you can't keep distracting Ryan from the musical. Got it?" She winked the strutted away.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "As if I'm going to date a stupid high school boy." She muttered then slammed her locker shut and stormed off.

**I am so sorry for not updating! Okay, I wrote almost all of this two weeks ago but didn't have a chance to finish it until tonight! This week was crazy! I had two MRIs, doctor's appointments and sleepovers! Eek! So, sorry (again) for this being short and rather uneventful, but I have to get the annoying details (i.e. the auditions, Gabriella getting through to Troy, Sharpay being annoying, etc) done with before I can actually work on the rest of the plot! It's stupid, but it has to be done sigh. Anyway, what do you think? Is it decent? Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm amazed at how well this has done! Oh, for those who read WDCT, first off, thanks for reading and sending 300+ reviews! Secondly, I have the ideas for the sequel and will start writing it soon but I won't be posting it till June! So keep on the look out for that and for updates on this! Love you guys a thousand red skittles!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella learned the next day that things weren't going to be as easy as she thought. It all started the next day when she heard a blood curdling scream. Gabriella peaked out from the science room she was in and saw Sharpay and Ryan reading the callback sheet and freaking out.

Gabriella winced and sidled back to her seat next to Taylor, who had been working on her science homework.

"What's her deal now?" She asked, obviously bored.

"Uh, I guess she just found out that…Troy and I have a callback…" She mumbled, staring at the floor.

"You and Troy what?!" Taylor barked, leaping to her feet and staring wide-eyed at Gabriella.

"We kind of auditioned yesterday and now we have a callback…" Gabriella was getting pissed that Taylor thought this was so hard to believe.

"You know, I have to go. I want to change my books before lunch." Then she stormed off to her locker and leaned back against it.

Meanwhile, the cafeteria was in disarray. People were confessing their secret loves and everyone was singing. Sharpay was pacing back and forth, at her spot above everyone else.

In Ryan's opinion, she kind of looked like an over-protective lioness.

"This is not what I want, this is not what I planned, and I just gotta say, I do not understand!" She sang to him.

"Something is really-"

"Something's not right!" Ryan agreed but she cut him off, "Really wrong and we gotta get things back where they belong! We can do it, we can do it, we can do it!"

Everyone began singing over them and Sharpay glared at them, "Everybody quiet!" She shouted.

It just so happened that Gabriella finally decided she was calm enough to go to lunch with Taylor and they walked in just as everyone went silent.

They all seemed to be looking at Taylor and Gabriella furrowed her brow, "Why's everybody staring at you?" She asked, looking around at everyone.

"Not me, you." Taylor shrugged.

Gabriella gasped, "Because of the callbacks?!" She felt nerves flutter into her stomach, "I can't have people staring at me, I really can't!" She pressed her eyes closed and tried to calm down while everyone began to sing and dance again.

Ryan felt obligated to follow Sharpay as she flounced down the stairs, even though he was staring at Gabriella. The poor brunette girl was practically being harassed as she tried desperately to get through the throng of people.

She slipped on some milk and her food flew into the air. Ryan watched in rapture then realized its target and began to pray, '_Please don't land on her, please don't, anything but that…'_

But to no avail, the cheese fries landed smack in the center of Sharpay's collar bone. Everyone stopped again while Sharpay stared at her ruined shirt then screamed again.

After that, everything blurred together for Gabriella. Sharpay improved a total lie to Ms. Darbus then stormed off. Ryan shrugged and followed his sister. Troy was dragged away by Chad. And she, herself, was led to a table by Taylor.

Gabriella returned to her locker again only to have a paper fall on her head. "Okay, what is with this school?! Random musical numbers, strange notes attacking people, overly dramatic students?! What next, a dancing dinosaur?!"

She groaned and opened the note. It was a map that leads to some balcony. She debated going or not and decided if curiosity was only strong enough to kill a cat, it certainly couldn't kill her.

She followed the instructions on the paper and only got lost twice until she found a beautiful garden over looking the entire campus. Troy was standing like the king of the castle so she quickly ran up to him.

"Wow, it's like a jungle up here!" she marveled, casting her eyes over the view and smiling.

"Yeah, just like that cafeteria." He teased.

Gabriella grimaced, "Where I just humiliated myself into the next century!"

Troy protested and she sorta lost track of the conversation, staring off into space.

"At my old school, I was known as the freaky genius girl! It's nice to come here and be whoever I want to be…When I was singing with you, I just felt like a…girl!" She improvised, since she hadn't really gone to a previous school and no one had called her anything.

"You even look like one too!" Gabriella forced herself to giggle at his ridiculous comment and he sat down next to her.

"So you really want to do the callbacks?"

"Hey, just call my freaky callback boy!" Gabriella had to smile at that,

"You're a cool guy, Troy, but not for the reasons your friends think." She admitted.

The bell rang (_'I don't remember bells ringing so much when I went to school!') _and ended their little moment in Troy's garden.

During free period, that afternoon, Gabriella curled up in her favorite spot, the very top nook of the library.

She pulled out her notebook and bit her lip. As she was thinking about what she had learned over the past day, she realized something. "Ryan is her brother! Not her boyfriend!" She threw her head back and laughed.

Someone cleared their throat and she turned around to see Ryan staring at her, looking half-bewildered, half-bemused.

"Who am I not dating?" He asked, sitting down across from her.

Gabriella blushed deeply, "Uh, Sharpay?" She giggled nervously.

Ryan burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, tears were in his eyes and his face was turning pink. Gabriella glared at him and hit him with her notebook.

He finally regained his composure, "Sharpay is my _twin sister_!" He choked out, clutching his side.

"How was I supposed to know that?!" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"You're right," He laughed, wiping his eyes, "You're right, I'm sorry." He was still grinning like an idiot and she narrowed her eyes and opened her notebook.

Ryan flipped open his text book and began to twirl a pen between his pale fingers as he read.

Gabriella kept one eye on him and the other on her notebook while she quickly jotted down:

**Operation We're All in This Together Day One:**

**Jocks:**

Troy Bolton

Ryan Evans

Chad ?

**Thespians:**

Sharpay Evans

Ryan Evans

**Brainiacs:**

Taylor ?

Gabriella Montez

"This English assignment will be the death of me," He groaned, "What are you working on?" He asked, peering over the top of her notebook.

She quickly slammed it shut, "Just reviewing notes for a history test," She made up. Ryan shrugged and helped her to her feet. "We should get going, it takes forever to get to drama from here so we have to leave before the bell."

They walked to class together and spent the rest of the day passing notes about everything from movies to teachers to socks.

That night, Mr. Daniels materialized in Gabriella's room. Gabriella, who had been painting her toe nails on her bed, jumped and screamed when he appeared, causing her to spill nail polish everywhere.

Mr. Daniels apologized while trying not to laugh and made the stain disappear.

"So, how are things going, young Rose?" He asked after everything had settled down again.

"Okay, I guess. I forgot how much I hated school though." She sighed, wrinkling her nose at her backpack.

He chortled, "Things can't be that bad, dear, they're only teenagers!"

"Only teenagers?!" Gabriella practically yelled then quickly lowered her voice so her mother wouldn't hear her, "They're like animals! They're territorial, superficial, cut throat, obnoxious and know-it-alls! I can't stand them!"

He stared at her as she rambled, a small smile gracing his wrinkled features. "And you feel that you're above them?"

"Well, at least I know what's important!" She defended.

"I think you'll find that if you look deep inside, you'll realize you're just like them. Don't let it get to you, keep the task on your mind and things won't seem as bad." Then he disappeared.

Gabriella pouted and laid back down, "I'm not like them, I'm not!" She insisted.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his voice to stop echoing in her mind.

'_Maybe being a teenager isn't so bad…'_ She thought as sleep finally overtook her.

**Okay, there we go. I tried to make up for the last (pretty sucky) chapter by making this one longer with more substance. It adds to the tension between Gabriella and the school, starts the connection with Ryan, starts the small crush with Troy that will come in use later but don't worry, this is so Ryella. And Troypay for that matter! So, what do you think? Is this good, shall I continue? Any suggestions or requests? Oh and thank you so much for the reviews. I'd like more than that, but I appreciate any reviews so thank you! Hopefully, I'll update next week but forgive me if I don't! I have 28 more days of school so I have to focus on that and I have to start the prologue of WDCT2! Oh and for those who read WDCT, do you guys have any ideas for titles? I can't think of anything! Love you guys a hundred yellow starbursts! **


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella ducked into school a few days before the callbacks and began to plan her next move. "Okay, okay…How do I get Troy and Sharpay to fall in love? I can't very well shoot them with arrows! Well…I could…but that would kill them…which would be bad. Okay, focus!" She muttered to herself, pacing in front of her locker.

"Maybe I could get them to pair off for the callbacks instead!" She clapped, "But how? Ugh! This is so frustrating!" She groaned, raking her fingers through her hair.

Just then a girl came in, grappling with her backpack and crutches. Gabriella quickly ran to her and grabbed her bag before she fell.

"Thanks!" The girl gasped gratefully, "I hate these things! I can't do anything!" She exclaimed.

While she was helping the girl, Gabriella thought of a plan; A perfectly simple but deviously complicated plan that would ensure that she would be out of the running.

Later on, during lunch, Gabriella walked across the balcony overlooking the cafeteria and pretended to be surveying for a seat. She glanced at Ryan and silently apologized for her next move then turned towards the staircase.

She pressed her eyes closed and slid off the top step so she tumbled forward and crashed down the steps, taking people out along the way. The whole room went silent as she finally came to a stop, crumpled on the ground.

Then pandemonium exploded; someone ran to get the nurse while Taylor and Troy sprinted to her side. Gabriella was a little disappointed that she wasn't in more pain, the most she'd done was painfully twist her wrist and she could feel her ankle swelling.

Ms. Darbus rushed inside and knelt beside her, "Ms. Montez, can you hear me?" She half-shouted into Gabriella's face.

Gabriella winced and bit back a sardonic remark, "Yes." She groaned.

"You, Ryan and you, Troy, help her up! On with it!" She demanded and Gabriella felt herself being pulled to her feet. She tested a little weight on her ankle and cried out while slipping again.

Troy and Ryan tightened their grips on her then Troy put his arm around her and lifted her up. Ryan slid his arms under her back to give extra support and together, they carefully carried her to the nurse.

While the nurse was wrapping her ankle, Gabriella started crying. She didn't think it would hurt this bad! Troy was sitting next to her, holding her hand while Ryan was leaning against the door, pinning her with his gaze.

When the nurse was done, Ms. Darbus came in and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Well, Ms. Montez, how do you feel?"

"Uh, okay, I guess." Gabriella whispered, clutching the blanket tightly.

"Do you want me to call your mother or do you feel up to finishing the day?" She asked gently. Everyone's eyes widened; no one had ever seen Ms. Darbus be kind to anyone before!

"Um, well, it's just…I'm supposed to rehearse with Troy after school!" She exclaimed, happy that more tears were spilling over.

Troy patted her arm, "It's alright, Gabriella, we can rehearse some other time!" He comforted.

"But the callbacks," She sobbed, "Are tomorrow!" She was gasping for breath now.

"Oh yes!" Ms. Darbus realized, "Well, my dear, we cannot have a star on crutches. I'm very sorry, maybe the spring musical." She actually did seem sorry too.

Gabriella started crying harder. Ryan looked a little upset himself but Troy looked relieved. "Oh Troy," Gabriella simpered, "I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

"No, Gabriella, it's alright! Don't worry about it!" He was getting uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry Troy. Unless you can find another partner, you won't be able to perform tomorrow." Ms. Darbus sighed.

"Well, what if Troy performed with Sharpay?" Gabriella silently apologized to Ryan again.

Ryan's eyes widened. "What?!" He demanded, staring at Gabriella.

Gabriella squirmed under his hot gaze and looked away, "I mean, Troy and Sharpay could partner together and maybe Ryan and Sharpay could still do their thing!"

"You're suggesting that Sharpay perform twice?" Ms. Darbus furrowed her brow.

"Well, only if Ryan really wants to audition. If not, she would only have to perform once!" Everyone turned towards Ryan, who was still only looking at Gabriella. Gabriella forced herself to look back.

"If Troy really wants to, I suppose I can step down."

Gabriella had no idea why, but she began to cry again.

"I, uh, well…" Troy stammered.

"Why, Mr. Evans! I'm surprised! Well, if that's what you want, then okay. Tomorrow, Troy and Sharpay will do their callback and if I am not impressed, Mr. Evans will have his chance."

"Wait, Ms. Darbus, only one night?!" Troy squeaked looking petrified.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that…Well, today's Thursday so how about Monday. That gives you the weekend to prepare. Good luck, Mr. Bolton." She nodded curtly and returned to her classroom.

Troy sighed heavily, "Sorry, Ryan." He mumbled, "I should go tell Sharpay…" He slouched out of the room as well.

Ryan turned back towards Gabriella, "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella gaped at him, '_I just took away his favorite thing to do and he still likes me?! Oh, wow…'_ "Don't you have class?" She asked, trying to sit up but falling back.

"Free period, I can sign us out and take you home and be back with enough time to still change my books and meander to class." He gave her a half-grin.

"Um, sure, okay, I guess." Gabriella struggled to a sitting position but her wrist gave out and she started to fall back again. Ryan stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist then gently lifted her into his arms, bride style. He lowered her slightly so she could lift her backpack then carried her out to his car.

While they were driving, Ryan turned on the radio and Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens' song Still There for Me came on:

**Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you**

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

**Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride

**  
Cause I, I  
Wann****a tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me…

Gabriella listened to the lyrics and giggled at how much it sounded like her and Ryan. '_I mean, all I have done is try to take the lead from him then I kicked him out of the running and he's still nice to me! Goodness, _I_ can't even stand myself at this point!'_

Ryan glanced at her, "What are you giggled about?"

"Nothing." She giggled even harder.

"It doesn't sound like nothing!" He laughed, glancing at her again.

"It's just…the song and the situation and stuff!" Then she blushed, realizing what she had said.

Ryan hid his smile, "And here I was thinking you were giggling at me!"

"Never!" Gabriella replied, "I would never giggle at you…while you're around."

"Haha, very funny. Is this your street?" He asked, slowing down so she could look.

"Yeah…uh no!" She blushed harder.

"Way to know where you live." He teased, speeding up again.

"How about here?"

"Nope."

They continued like these for about five streets when suddenly Gabriella screamed, "That one!"

Ryan peeled out and cut the turn closely. Gabriella clapped a hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked, breathing heavily.

Gabriella nodded faintly, her eyes still closed.

Ryan reached over and took her hand, "We're okay." He whispered, squeezing her hand slighlty then letting go.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Ryan, "Okay." She knew he meant they were okay in the sense that they weren't dead from a car accident, but she pretended he also meant her forced injury used to jeapordize him was okay too.

He pulled into her house and lifted her up again then carried her up the steps. Her mom wasn't home, she was working so Ryan brought Gabriella into the living room and put her down on the couch.

He handed her the remote and put her backpack within reach then without being asked, made her a turkey sandwich and brought her a bottle of water and some advil.

"Rest up, don't put weight on your ankle and feel free to call or text me if anything goes wrong." He instructed, writing his cell number on a piece of paper and putting it on the table in front of her.

"Thank you so much, Ryan." Gabriella grabbed his wrist and kissed the top of his hand. He stared at her for a long while, until his eyes blurred from not blinking, "You're welcome, Gabriella. Bye." He turned and walked out of the house, the sunlight casting an angelic glow around him.

Meanwhile, Troy had told Sharpay all about the conversation in the nurse's office. After she was done screaming and freaking out she turned to him, dejected.

"Okay, since I absolutely _have_ to work with you, meet me at my house tonight around 5 and we can work on our song there."

"Uh, okay." Troy was so not looking forward to spending an evening at the Ice Queen's palace.

After Troy had walked towards his next class, Sharpay leaned against her pink locker and tried to evade a migraine, "We are so screwed…"

**Well, there we have it! A little impromptu plan! I honestly have no idea where this came from and this was not my original plan, but it does conincide with the story and it adds so much flavor! Woooh! So, any ideas for what song Sharpay and Troy should sing? Maybe I should've saved 'Still There for Me' for them…Oh well, I'll think of something! By the way, the song's not mine, it's Corbin's and sorry if the lyrics are wrong, I didn't really feel like proof reading! Thank you for the feedback, please keep it coming! Much love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Troy drove to Sharpay's house and sat in his car for about 15 minutes then sighed heavily and trudged up the steps to the door. He raised his hand to knock but the door swung open revealing a short woman with a dark braid.

"Uh hi, I'm Troy Bolton. Sharpay invited me over…" He mumbled awkwardly.

"Well come on in, Troy!" The woman said in a Jamaican accent, stepping back and letting him in. "Sharpay is downstairs in the studio; just go right through that door and down the steps." She instructed.

"Uh…thanks…" He followed her instructions and went down a spiral staircase. At the bottom was the coolest hang out he had ever seen. One half of the room was hardwood floors with several mirrors and a dance bar. The other half was carpeted with a bar that looked to hold several juice concoctions and soda, a plasma screen TV was mounted on the wall, there were several couches and sofas scattered around and a huge entertainment and sound system took up an entire wall.

Sharpay was dancing and signing to Ashley Tisdale's 'He Said, She Said.' Troy didn't want to disturb her so he sat down on the bottom step and let her finish her performance. She ended in a split with her arms in the air.

Troy began to clap and Sharpay jumped and screamed, "How long have you been sitting there?! You perv, why didn't you say something?!" She yelled, getting off the floor and shutting the stereo off.

"Uh, well, it's rude to interrupt, right?" He stuttered. Sharpay rolled her eyes and muttered something about idiotic basketball players.

"So…what now?" He asked uncomfortably.

Sharpay brushed past him and grabbed a bottle of water, "Now we figure out what we're going to do on Monday." She replied coolly.

"Ah…" Troy nodded and stared at the floor.

"Well, don't just stand there! We have work to do!" She hauled him out to the dance floor and put her hands on her hips. "First we need a song…" Sharpay mumbled, going over to the stereo and looking through all of the old CDs.

"Nothing flashy." Troy warned, dreading whatever song she was bound to pick.

"I _only_ do flashy." She retorted, still digging through the racks.

"Yeah, and did flashy win you the lead last time?" He asked, hating himself.

Sharpay froze and turned around slowly; instead of seeing anger in her eyes, he saw deep sadness and a shine of tears, "The only reason you and that Montez girl won was because Ms. Darbus felt bad for you," Her voice shook a little then she spun around and continued to look through her CDs.

Troy decided not to respond and finally, Sharpay popped a disc into the player. The song 'Every Time We Touch' filled the room and Sharpay slowly shook her hips to it then began doing some pretty elaborate dance moves.

Halfway through the song, Troy walked over to the stereo and shut it off. Sharpay froze, breathing heavily, "What's your problem?!" She demanded.

"No. That song does not work with anything in the play!"

"But it's catchy and we can dance to it!"

"We can't sing to it!"

"Sure we can!"

"No, pick another song!" Troy and Sharpay had a small face off until finally she spun around.

"I suppose you want a ballad?" She asked icily.

"Yes, that would be lovely." He responded, ignoring her tone. Sharpay put in a new disc and the song 'Way Back into Love' from Music and Lyrics came on.

"That's much better." Troy decided. Sharpay shrugged, "Fine, just don't expect to win with such a _boring_ ballad."

Troy rolled his eyes at her while she handed him some lyrics. '_Thank you, Gabriella.'_ He thought sarcastically.

The next morning, Troy walked into school and headed for Sharpay's locker, "We need to rehearse more." He told her curtly, before she had even said anything.

"Thank you captain conspicuous!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and slammed her locker shut. "At this rate, we'll need all weekend just to _learn_ the song." She sighed, "Can you sleep over tonight?"

"Can I _what?!_" His eyes went wide. "Oh relax, perv, I just think we need to work harder on this and we need as much time as possible. We have a guest wing you can stay in." She added when he was still staring at her wide eyed.

"Well…I…uh…would have to ask my dad."

"Then do it." She flicked her eyes over his shoulder and Troy turned around to see his dad walking down the hall.

Troy groaned inwardly and walked over to him, "Dad, can I sleep over at Sharpay's tonight, please?" He asked, ignoring how strange it was to say this.

"Uh, no." His father replied, staring at Troy incredulously. Sharpay walked up just then and titled her head a little, "Hello Mr. Bolton, how are you?"

"Hey Sharpay, I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm okay. But I'd feel a whole lot better if you'd let Troy come over tonight. You see, we have a project due on Monday that was sprung on us yesterday and we really need to get cracking on it. So if you could please let Troy sleep over tonight, we'd really appreciate it." She lied easily, batting her eyelashes slightly and titling her head that other way.

Coach Bolton stared between the two of them, "Well, if it's for school work…Okay, fine. But Troy has to sleep in a different room than yours, got it?"

"Of course, Mr. Bolton, thank you so much!" Sharpay called after him then smirked at Troy. Troy stared at her open mouthed then clapped. Sharpay giggled and bowed but before either could say anything, the bell rang and they ran in opposite directions to get to class.

Gabriella, who had been watching this whole ordeal behind a door, clapped and tried to jump up and down but knocked herself over. She glanced around quickly to make sure no one had seen that then pulled herself back up and hobbled towards class.

Ryan, who had also been watching from his locker down the hall and saw Gabriella clapping, furrowed his brow. '_Why is she so happy that Troy and Sharpay are working together? Why did she even suggest they work together? Did-Did she _plan_ this?"_

His mind spun at him and he, too, started towards class, '_One way or another, I'm finding out tonight.'_

**Oh my gosh! I'm truly sorry for not updating! You see, schools almost out. Like, I get out next Wednesday! So I have been swamped with work! So, since this is a long weekend, I decided to update! I'm really sorry! I know this story isn't really ranking that high, but there are some devoted readers out there and I do appreciate all of the PMs or reviews you send! By the way, my next story is probably coming out next week, after school ends! I'm going to (hopefully) start typing the first few chapters this week and then probably have them up soon! I just need a name for it. The original was called When Dreams Come True and I need a title for the sequel so if you guys have any ideas, please let me know! Thank you all! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

The day flew by quickly for Sharpay; she was so nervous about Troy coming over to her house that night! It's not that she liked him or anything, that's disgusting!

She just had never had someone sleep over at her house before…especially not a boy…especially not a boy like Troy. When the final bell rang, a rush of nerves temporarily paralyzed her and Ryan gave her a strange look as she clutched her seat tightly.

"Sharpay, the ride's over, it's okay to move now," He teased. Sharpay jumped and realized she could move again then glared at Ryan, "Oh shut up!" She snapped, thumping him in the chest with her purse.

"Ow!" He groaned, following her out the door, "Who pissed in your decaf latte?" Sharpay ignored him and stopped at her locker, pulling out her books then flouncing to Troy's locker to wait for him.

Ryan watched after her looking quite amused then went to his own locker to get ready for the weekend. Gabriella hid behind a door and watched Sharpay walk up behind Troy.

Sharpay walked on her toes to muffle the clicking of her heels and grabbed Troy's shoulders. Troy jumped a mile and yelled, "What the hell?!" While his books and notebooks went flying.

Sharpay jumped and screamed as she fell to the floor with him, landing on his chest. Troy groaned and knocked his head onto the floor while Sharpay lay in shock.

"What the hell?!" He asked again, trying to sit up. Sharpay pushed herself off of him and got up, readjusting her shirt and dusting off her jeans. Troy groaned as he picked himself up and gathered all of his books.

"Someone's jumpy," Sharpay teased in sing-song. Troy rolled his eyes as he shouldered his backpack and slammed his locker shut, "Stupid drama girls…" He muttered under his breath.

Sharpay grinned to herself and followed after him out to her car. She jumped into her car and looked up at Troy expectantly.

"I'll follow you in my car," He muttered at her, still smarting from being scared by a _girl_; and not just any girl but _Sharpay._

"Whatever!" She smirked at him, sliding her sunglasses on and flooring it out of the parking lot. "Hey!" Troy yelled after her, flinging himself into his car and pealing out behind her.

Gabriella watched this from inside the building and after both cars had disappeared, she hobbled out and began following them. Ryan, who had been leaning against the side of the school, waited for Gabriella to get a good head start then he began walking after her as well.

He waited a few minutes then started jogging and pretended to be out of breath, "Gabriella? Hey!" He yelled.

Gabriella slowed down and turned around, "Ryan?" She yelled back. He ran the gap between them and pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead,

"Wow, you move pretty fast for a cripple," He laughed, pretending to catch his breath.

"I had my protein today!" She responded, smiling at him and forgetting her mission.

"Where you headed?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and slowing down his breath.

"Oh, home!" She replied quickly without thinking.

He surveyed her for a moment, "Gabriella," He started slowly, "Don't you live that way?" He asked, point in the opposite direction.

'_Skiz…_' "Oh yeah! Oops!" She laughed, "I get so confused with that direction thing! My mother calls me 'geographically challenged!'" She rolled her eyes.

Ryan didn't believe her at all but he pretended he did, "We should get you a map!"

"I'd probably lose it," She rolled her eyes again.

"It's a long walk home for you, isn't it? Especially on crutches!"

"Yeah but I can't drive with the ankle like this and mom's working so…" She trailed off.

"Would you like to go out tonight? Like, as friends I mean!" He improvised, blushing.

"Oh!" Gabriella giggled and blushed, "Yeah, sure, as friends!" Ryan grinned and started walking slowly so she could keep up, "Here, let's go to my house and we can grab my car then pick our destination!"

"Sounds great!" She laughed and they began walking and talking and for a short while she forgot her initial mission and he forgot to be annoyed at her lying to him.

Meanwhile, Sharpay arrived a few minutes before Troy and sat on the hood of her car, inspecting her nails and glancing at her imaginary watch.

Troy pulled in and jumped out, "You're crazy, you know that right?" He commented, walking over to her.

She pursed her lips, "You drive too slowly; you know that, right?" She replied, sliding off the car and going up the front steps.

Troy rolled his eyes at her, "Can I at least go home and grab an overnight bag?" He asked, not moving.

Sharpay paused for a moment, but only for a moment, "Duh, you don't need my permission to go to your house!"

Troy bit back his retort and got back into his car, "You wanna come?" He asked, starting it up. Sharpay paused again then walked back over and pulled herself in.

Troy drove home quickly and went up to his room, leaving Sharpay to look around his house while he stuffed random clothing into a duffle bag and grabbed his tooth brush.

Sharpay snooped around his living room, grinning at some of the pictures on the mantle and walls. She admired the homey-ness of his house and felt a pang of jealousy towards him.

Troy trotted down the stairs with the bag over his shoulder, "Sharpay?" He asked, glancing around the kitchen and foyer.

"In here!" she said over her shoulder, holding one of his baby pictures. "Is this you?" She laughed.

He crossed over and looked at it over her shoulder, "Yup, that's me."

"You're so cute!" She crooned, "Look at that curly, blonde hair!" She looked up at his now straight, brown hair and tousled it, "Whatever happened to that cute baby boy?" She teased, putting the picture down and walking to the front door. "Do you have all of your make up now, dear?" She asked, opening the door.

"The only thing I couldn't find was my concealer…" He sighed, pretending to dig through the bag, "Could I borrow yours?" He batted his eyelashes comically.

"Yeah, you need it," She said jokingly.

"Ouch!" He laughed and led her out the door and back to the car. They drove back in companionable silence and walked up the steps of her house. She led him into the kitchen after he dropped his bag off in the huge guest room.

The Jamaican woman from yesterday was beating dough and watching the large flat screen TV hanging on the wall.

"Hey Naomi!" Sharpay said, sitting down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Troy sat down on one as well while Naomi turned around and smiled at her, "Hello Sharpay!" She dusted her hands off on her apron and smiled at Troy, "I see you've brought a friend along! Hello Troy!"

"Uh hey, Naomi?" He replied uncertainly. She laughed and began pulling out fruit and juice and dumping them into the blender. She mixed it quickly then pulled out to tall glasses and slid them along the bar.

Sharpay caught both of them and pulled out two straws then handed one to Troy and took a sip of hers.

Troy hesitated then took a sip and his eyes widened, "This is amazing!"

"Aw, thank you, honey!" Naomi blushed, going back to her dough, "It's an old family recipe of mine."

Troy sucked in half of it and smiled contentedly. Sharpay laughed at him and sipped some more at her drink.

"And what brings you here?" Naomi asked conversationally while she began rolling the dough and flipping it over to stretch it out.

"We have to rehearse some more," Sharpay informed her, finishing her smoothie. Troy drained his as well.

"All you ever do is work," Naomi scolded Sharpay, "Work, work, work! You are only 17; you should be out having fun!" Sharpay rolled her eyes at Troy and put their cups in the sink, "I know, I know but to me, theater is fun! We're gonna go now, thanks for the drinks!" She called, grabbing Troy's wrist and dragging him to the basement.

"Thank you!" He yelled to her as he stumbled after Sharpay.

Ryan led Gabriella up to his driveway and stopped, looking at his house, lost in thought.

"Wow…" Gabriella breathed, looking at the beautiful building in front of her. Ryan snapped out of it and walked her up the front steps.

"Naomi?" He yelled, leading Gabriella inside and putting their bags down by the front door.

"In here, Ry-guy!"

Ryan and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and Ryan helped Gabriella onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar then sat down on one himself.

"Why didn't you come home with-" Naomi turned around and stopped speaking when she saw Gabriella, "And who is this?" She asked, her amber eyes sparkling.

"I'm Gabriella, Gabriella Montez," Gabriella smiled at her shyly. If Naomi put two and two together about Gabriella being part of the reason Sharpay and Ryan lost the previous year, she didn't show it as she smiled warmly at her, "What a beautiful name!" She sang, pulling out the fruit and juice again.

"Oh! Thank you!" Gabriella blushed and looked at Ryan who winked at her.

Naomi slid the two smoothies at them and Ryan caught them then handed one to Gabriella. He pulled out two straws and popped one into her glass and the other into his.

Naomi began mixing something in a bowl, sprinkling it with random spices as she stirred. "And what brings you here?" She asked Gabriella.

"Oh, I, uh, was going to go home but Ryan caught me and invited me out tonight." She summarized.

"I felt bad! She was going to go home to any empty house!" He chimed up.

A huge grin slid across Naomi's face as she gave Ryan a sly look. Ryan blushed and stared into his empty glass.

Gabriella sipped more of her drink, "This is amazing!" She gasped, staring at her now empty glass.

"Thank you, dear! It's just a recipe from my home that I've blessed upon this family," She laughed heartily and began spreading the sauce she'd been finishing onto the dough.

Ryan put the glasses in the sink and saw the other two glasses, "Jeez, Nay, were you knocking this stuff back before we came in?" He teased, kissing her on the cheek as a belated greeting.

"Oh, you!" She rolled her eyes at him and bumped him with her hip, "And no, I wasn't 'knocking them back!' Sharpay and her little friend had smoothies too!"

Gabriella's ears perked up at the mention of Troy and Sharpay.

"Oh, they're here already?" He asked, moving back around the bar and standing behind Gabriella.

"Yup, they're downstairs. Sharpay is working for a change," She muttered the last part sarcastically.

Ryan shrugged, "She's headstrong." He replied, helping Gabriella back off the stool. "We were going to go out but if you're making food, we could stay." He offered to Naomi.

"Do whatever you want, love, it doesn't matter to me."

Ryan turned to Gabriella, "What do you think?" He asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't mind either way but I'd feel bad if Naomi went through all the trouble to cook and we weren't here to eat it."

Ryan nodded and thought for a few minutes. "I suppose we could stay here…Yeah, let's just stay here. Is that okay with both of you?" He asked, addressing the two ladies standing in front of him.

Naomi nodded, "Fine by me!" She said breezily then went back into the kitchen.

"Sure!" Gabriella grinned at him. '_Now I can hang out with Ryan, eat home made pizza and make sure Troy and Sharpay get together! It's the best of all the worlds!'_ She thought gleefully.

"We're gonna go up to the chill room so we're outta you're way and we don't have to listen to Troy and Sharpay!" Ryan told Naomi who nodded at him, her eyes trained on the news.

Ryan started to go up the stairs but remembered Gabriella couldn't walk and came back down to her. "Or not…Here, we'll go in here," Then led her into a large, dark room.

He flicked on a light, revealing a room with a stuffed, sectional couch, a leather recliner, two overstuffed arm chairs, a coffee table, four bookcases full to bursting and a giant, plasma screen TV.

Gabriella sat down on the couch and gaped at the room, "I could fit my whole downstairs in here!" She marveled.

Ryan laughed and opened one of the cabinets, revealing shelves and shelves of DVDs. "Take your pick," He gestured to the array and Gabriella hopped over and stared at all of them.

"Oh gosh, I have to pick out of all of these?!"

"Yeah, the only bad thing about having so many movies to choose from," He chuckled, pulling out a few blankets and pillows and tossing them on the couch.

"Hmmm…" Gabriella ran her fingers over a few of them and chewed at her lip, "Oh my gosh!" She squealed, pulling out one of the DVDs, "I haven't seen this in forever!" She tossed it at Ryan, who flipped it over and laughed, "Lady and the Tramp?" He asked incredulously.

"Hell yeah! That's my favorite Disney movie!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah, it's one of my faves too," He popped it in then leapt onto the couch next to her.

Ryan settled back and rested his legs across her lap. She grimaced and tried to shove them off but he locked his legs so they wouldn't move. So, she skillfully repositioned so her back was propped up against his legs.

"You're legs are lumpy!" She whined, rolling her shoulders against his knees. "I'm sorry, m'dear; there aren't many things I can do about that," He replied, watching the movie.

Gabriella humphed and sat back up, curling onto her side on the other section.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked several minutes later.

"No!" She lied, hiding her shivering.

"Liar!" He accused, beckoning her over and sitting back up so she could sit down next to him. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees with the blanket wrapped around her. Ryan sat with his legs 'Indian style' and had the blanket wrapped around him as well.

They moved closer together so they're sides were pressed against each other and Gabriella kept having to remind herself to breathe as she settled in for a long night with Ryan Evans.

In the mean time, Sharpay and Troy were working their way slowly through the songs, learning the words and the notes. "You missed the note…again!" Sharpay groaned at him.

Troy groaned as well, "Sorry, I'm trying but I keep jumping that line and going to the next one!" Sharpay bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him and started the section again.

"All I wanna do is find a way back into love, I can't make it through with out a way back into love…" She sang for him, stressing the note that he kept missing.

Troy copied her and sang the lines again.

"Much better!" Sharpay smiled in relief, "And moving on!" She started playing the chords to the second verse then jumped in: "I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine, I've been searching but I just don't see the signs! I know that it's out there, there's got to be something for my soul somewhere."

She turned towards him expectantly and he snapped back into reality, "I've been searching for someone to shed some light, not somebody just to get me through the night! I could use some direction and I'm open to your suggestion." They sang through the chorus and Sharpay sang the last verse then the song ended.

"That was really good considering how little we've worked on it," Sharpay got up and grabbed a water bottle then tossed him one.

"Thanks!" Troy panted then chugged half of it in one sip.

"That's so gross!" She laughed at him.

"It's water! There's nothing gross about it!"

"Yeah, but the _way_ you drank the water was gross!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not, was not!"

"Was too, was too!" Then she began giggling and sat back down at the piano. Troy shook his head and laughed as well, sitting next to her.

"Okay, let's take it from the top!" Sharpay said, putting down her water bottle.

Troy groaned, "Again?!"

"Do you want to win or not?" She asked impatiently. Troy grumbled under his breath and Sharpay rolled her eyes at him, playing the intro with her fingers then jumping in with the vocals.

Troy kept getting lost in the innocent sweetness her voice had. He had never heard her sing like this before, never a ballad and never so gently, so smoothly.

"Troy? Troy?! TROY?!" Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of his face, "You missed your cue, you ding dong!"

"What?" He asked dazedly, "Oh right! Sorry…again…"

Sharpay sighed, "Don't let it happen again or I might strangle you!" Troy inched away from her a little while she restarted the song.

After an hour and a half of singing the same sections over and over, both were ready to kill each other and very hungry. They walked up the steps and into the kitchen where Naomi had three different pizzas cooling on the racks.

"Hey kids! How's it going down there?" She asked, glancing up from her magazine. Troy and Sharpay mumbled incoherently, gravitating to the pizza and grabbing plates.

"Gee, that was innovative!" Naomi laughed, sliding off the stool and going into the living room to fetch Gabriella and Ryan.

Troy and Sharpay got their food then went out onto the deck in the cool but still nice air. They sat down at the glass table and ate by the glow of the pool.

"Kids? Dinner's ready!" Naomi told Ryan and Gabriella, who were just finishing 'Lady and the Tramp.'

"Okay…" They mumbled. Ryan got up and pulled Gabriella to her feet then gave her a piggy back ride into the kitchen, got her pizza and plate, handed it over his head to her then got his own and they sat down on the floor of the living room.

Gabriella took a bite of her pizza and sighed happily, "This is so good! She should open a restaurant!"

"I know; Naomi is an awesome cook!" Ryan agreed, shoving half of his slice in his mouth.

Gabriella wolfed the rest of her slice down and grinned, "So good…" She laughed. Ryan shoved his in his mouth hungrily and nodded his mouth too full to speak.

"Where are your parents?" Troy asked casually, finishing his first slice and starting in on his second.

Sharpay's eyes glazed over, "Out," She said quickly, shrugging it off.

Troy decided to drop it and continued eating. Sharpay finished her piece and leaned back in her chair, staring at the stars, "It's really nice out tonight." She commented suddenly, trying to break the awkward moment.

Troy looked up at the stars as well, "Yeah, the temperature is perfect. Not too hot, not too cold." Sharpay smiled faintly and Troy watched the water reflecting on her face, making her look exotically beautiful.

He blinked rapidly, shaking his head to get a grip. _This is _Sharpay_ we're talking about! Get with it, man!_

"Something wrong?" She asked, looking at him concernedly.

"No, sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"You," He said then quickly covered it up with, "You're house! You have an awesome pool!"

Sharpay looked slightly disappointed and glanced at the pool, "Yeah, thanks." She sighed. Troy cleared his throat and dropping his gaze to the table.

Gabriella excused herself to the bathroom, trying to find Sharpay and Troy. It took her almost ten minutes to find them and she grinned when she saw them sitting alone outside, talking, not arguing.

She was watching them from behind the glass door that led out to the deck and didn't hear Ryan coming up behind her. "What are you doing?!"

**Ooo a cliff hanger! This one's really long! It's 6 pages without the spaces so wow! 10 with the spaces! So, this is fun! Lot's of random moments! Ryan's getting pretty fed up with Gabriella, huh? And is Troy falling for Sharpay? Dun, dun, dun! I like how I'm writing this story and even I'm like falling over trying to find out the answers! Oh well…School's out so hopefully I'll get to update more! By the way, I tried to update faster because I thought MusicFreak1107 might die in anticipation! Thank you for the reviews and check out the WDCT sequel "I Will Be Me!" Thanks guys! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

_She was watching them from behind the glass door that led out to the deck and didn't hear Ryan coming up behind her. "What are you doing?!"_

Gabriella jumped and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, "Huh?" She asked, turning away from the window to Ryan.

"I said 'what are you doing?'" He repeated, crossing his arms and surveying her.

"Oh! Um, I was just…Where's the bathroom?" Gabriella asked, trying to change the subject.

Ryan slid around her and flicked on a switch, flooding the bathroom that was two feet away from Gabriella with light. "Oh…" Gabriella muttered dumbly, "Wow, I'm so out of it!" She tried to act dumb again.

"Right, well, here you go…" Ryan pretended to believe her.

Gabriella nodded and went into the bathroom, leaning against the counter and rubbing her hands over her face tiredly.

After the door closed, Ryan sighed sadly and looked out the window at Troy and Sharpay as well. _What was she looking at? They're just talking! Does she like Troy or something?!_ He thought wildly, thinking about how carefully she had been watching Troy since she'd come to East High. _But why would she want Sharpay to audition with Troy?! Unless she's planning on sabotaging Sharpay so she can win in the end!_ These thoughts were ricocheting through Ryan's head so fast; he couldn't make any sense of them so he shook his head and went back into the living room, flopping onto the floor again.

A few minutes later, Gabriella came back in and hopped over next to him. They sat in awkward silence for at least five minutes until Naomi came in, "God, are you guys sitting Shiva?" She asked, looking around in the darkness.

Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other then away quickly. "Uh, right, well, if you guys want dessert, come on into the kitchen, I'm off to get the love birds…" She giggled then went out onto the deck.

Ryan and Gabriella sat in silence until finally Ryan cleared his throat, "Do you want some dessert?" His voice was hoarse.

Gabriella wasn't really hungry but nodded anyway, "Sure, sounds great." Ryan stood up and pulled Gabriella onto his back then trudged into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Troy and Sharpay were in a heated debate! "McSteamy is too a hottie!" Sharpay glared at Troy.

"He is not! He has a weird shaped head! McDreamy is way better!" He shot back.

"Nu-uh! McSteamy is hot! His body is like _whoa!_"

"So?! McDreamy is nicer and has better hair!"

"But McSteamy is hot and naughty!"

"But McDreamy is Prince Charming!" Naomi came out onto the deck and watched this with lots of amusement then finally cleared her throat, "Uh, guys?" She asked when there was a slight break in the argument.

"What?!" Troy and Sharpay asked, turning towards her.

"Desserts ready when you are!" Naomi warded off another argument and backed into the house.

The teens watched her go back into the house then looked into each other and started laughing. "Poor Naomi! I think we scared her!" Troy gasped, clutching his side from laughing.

"Oh! It's alright! We yell at her accidentally all the time, she's used to it!" Sharpay reassured, wiping her eyes.

"We should go get more food!" Troy cheered. "Here, here!" Sharpay laughed, standing up and grabbing the plates then going into the house. Troy grabbed the cups and napkins and followed her inside.

Naomi came back into the kitchen to see Gabriella and Ryan sitting at the counter on the stools. Gabriella was tracing patterns on the counter top with her pinkie; Ryan was staring into space, drumming lightly with his fingers.

"God, guys, who died?!" She joked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"No one!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Sure, let's go with that," Naomi rolled her eyes, "Okay, we have fresh fruit, hot chocolate, lemon meringue pie or Boston cream pie! Take your pick!"

Ryan turned towards Gabriella, "Anything you like?" He asked quietly. _Besides you…_ Her subconscious screamed and Gabriella inwardly slapped it, "Um, lemon meringue pie, please?" She turned to Naomi.

"Alright! Good choice!" Naomi sliced a piece of the yellow pie onto a plate and slid it to Gabriella, who caught it for herself this time.

"Ry-guy, how about you?" Ryan thought for awhile, "Lemon meringue is fine," He decided. Naomi sliced another piece and slid it to him. They slid off the stools and went back into the living room.

Once the pie was gone, Gabriella began braiding her own hair while Ryan fidgeted with the edge of a blanket. "Gabriella, I-"

"No, Ryan! Let me go first," She begged.

Ryan shrugged, "Okay…"

"Listen, I'm sorry about this! I wish I could explain it to you but I can't," She whispered sadly, "It's sort of complicated but I can tell you that I never meant to hurt you or anyone else doing this. When I came here, I didn't expect to meet someone like you…I thought it would be like everything else! I'd get to Troy, do my job then get out of here! But then I met you and things went backwards…I'm so sorry…" She whispered, stumbling to her feet and going as fast as she could out the door, yelling thanks to Naomi.

Ryan jumped up and ran after her but when he got outside, she was gone. Ryan looked around, "Gabriella?!" He shouted but she was long gone.

Gabriella appeared in her room and threw herself on her bed, crying hysterically and feeling pathetic. Ryan shrugged and went back into the house.

"Where'd she go?" Naomi asked, coming into the foyer, wiping a bowl with a wet rag.

"I have no idea…" Ryan sighed. "Well, you can help me clean up!" Naomi said brightly, dragging him back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Troy and Sharpay were sitting at the stools, eating Boston cream pie and giving each other secretive smiles every few minutes.

"Hey Ryan!" Sharpay greeted, licking her fork clean.

"Hey Shar, Troy," Ryan mumbled sullenly, drying the dishes. Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and shrugged then finished their pie.

"Come on, Troy, we have to sing some more!"

"Aw, come on, Sharpay!" Troy groaned, sliding off his stool and handing Naomi his plate, "Thank you, it was great." Naomi smiled at him, "No problem, honey!"

"Aw come on, Troy!" Sharpay pouted, also handing Naomi her plate then winking at Ryan and grabbing Troy's hand then dragging him down the steps.

Ryan finished his work for Naomi then went upstairs, showered and fell onto his bed, thinking about Gabriella.

Sharpay sat at the piano and she and Troy sang through the song at least five times. "Wow, much better!" Sharpay marveled.

"Thanks!" Troy laughed, his voice getting sore.

"We might actually be able to do this! But we're going to need to work on this again tomorrow," Sharpay sighed and Troy groaned again. "Come on, we're done for the night!" Sharpay laughed at Troy's grateful expression.

"What do you want to do?" Troy asked, looking around a little bit.

"Uh…We could go up to my room and watch a movie or something…It's kind of creepy down here after dark!" Sharpay shuddered.

"Uh, sure, sounds great!" Troy replied, hiding his nervousness about being alone in Sharpay's room with her.

"Great!" Sharpay was also very nervous. She led him up the two floors then down the hall to a giant bedroom with a queen size bed and flat screen TV on the wall.

"Pick a movie," Sharpay called over her shoulder, pulling out some clothes and going into her bathroom.

"Uh, okay," Troy began digging through her movie collection and pulled out Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Sharpay walked back into the room wearing loose fitting lounge pants and a tank top, "Whatcha pick?"

Troy held up the movie to her and she squealed, "I love that movie!" She took it from him and put it into the DVD player while Troy grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom.

He came back out in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Sharpay was curled up on her stomach on her bed, waiting for him so she could start the movie. Troy jumped onto the bed next to her and she hit play.

They fell into silence, watching Matthew Broderick fool his parents into letting him stay home then watching him convince his best friend to pick him up so they could fetch his girlfriend from school.

"I love this part!" Sharpay mused, turning up the volume so 'Twist and Shout' boomed around them.

"Really? I do too!" Troy laughed at the coincidence then began singing along. Sharpay got up and began dancing around her room, grabbing Troy's hands and pulling her up with him, "Twist and Shout! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, baby now!" They sang at the top of their lungs, spinning around together.

The scene ended, leaving them standing in the middle of her room, breathing hard.

Sharpay shook her head, "Uh, yeah…" She mumbled, falling back onto her bed, "Tell anyone about that, Bolton, and I'll be forced to kill you in your sleep!" She threatened.

Troy's eyes widened, "Uh okay…" He muttered, jumping up next to her again. They continued watching the movie until it ended then Sharpay flicked off the TV and rolled over to her clock, "Oh my God, it's almost 11:30!" She gasped, "I can't believe it!"

Troy yawned, "I can, I'm exhausted…" Sharpay rolled her eyes at him,

"Way to be a weakling!" She teased, trying not to yawn but finally giving in.

"Oh! Who's the weakling now?!"

"Oh, shut up!" Sharpay grumbled. She pulled back her blankets and slid into bed.

Troy got off the bed and stood in the doorway awkwardly, "Uh, goodnight?"

"Oh, duh!" Sharpay jumped out of bed and led him down the hallway to the guest room, "Here you go! If you need anything, I'm right down the hall and so is Ryan!" She called over her shoulder, "Sleep tight!"

Troy thanked her then jumped into his bed, sighing at the comfort.

Sharpay went back into her room and got back into bed, flicking her light off and sighing happily into the darkness.

Ryan could not sleep! He kept thinking about what Gabriella had said, trying to make sense of it. Finally, he jumped out of bed, pulled on his jacket and climbed down the side of the house, walking towards Gabriella's house.

During all of this, Gabriella had taken a shower and finally stopped crying. She was sitting on her bed, writing down all that she'd seen between Troy and Sharpay in her notebook when suddenly, Mr. Daniels appeared in her room!

Gabriella didn't scream but she did jump out of her skin and fall onto the ground. Mr. Daniels rolled his eyes at her and helped her up, "Weren't you expecting a visit from me?!" He laughed at her.

"I was but couldn't you find a better way to show up?! Instead of just popping into my room at random!" She snapped irritably.

"Someone's not happy," He observed.

"None of this is working right!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Sure it is! Check it out!" Mr. Daniels conjured an image of Troy and Sharpay dancing to a Beatles song and laughing, "Look at how close they're getting!" He smiled wistfully, "You're doing a great job!"

"But it's not working on me…" She said sadly.

"Ah, you mean with Mr. Evans…" Mr. Daniels realized, "Ah, young Rose, you know better."

"But Mr. Daniels isn't there some way?" She asked desperately.

"Even if there were, is it worth it?"

"Yes it's worth it! I think I love him!" Rose/Gabriella started sobbing and Mr. Daniels handed her a Kleenex.

"You don't love him," He insisted, "It's just a crush, you'll move on once you're free."

"I don't want to be free!" She shouted, "I want Ryan!" She sobbed some more.

"I was afraid of this…" He muttered, stroking her back, "Rose, this happens often. We send guardians out and they meet someone special and want to stay. But we can't allow them to stay. This is not your time period! After this, you get to leave and finally rest!"

"I don't care about that anymore…" Rose mumbled, curling up in a ball.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you but you cannot stay here," Mr. Daniels said softly before disappearing.

Gabriella began crying again, gripping the sheets on her bed, her shoulders shaking from crying so hard. Ryan had climbed her balcony and seen the entire thing and was freaking out. _What the hell was that?! Who was that guy?! Where'd he go?! Is she dead? She loves me?!_ His mind was doing the crazy screaming thing again and he couldn't keep up.

Gabriella sat up and wiped her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Ryan, who had been facing her yard, turned around to see what she was doing.

Gabriella thought she felt someone watching her so she spun around, saw Ryan and screamed.

She ran to the door and threw it open, "Ryan?!" She gasped, her insides freezing.

"Gabriella…Rose…Who are you?" He whispered.

**Not quite as long as the last one but way more important! Thanks for the reviews, I really love hearing from you! Sorry about updating randomly but I have another story I'm working on along with a few other writing projects! Send in any suggestions or corrections, thank you! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

Sharpay woke up around 2:30 and couldn't fall back asleep. She tried counting purses, shoes, boys, even dogs and it didn't help! Then she tried flipping over her pillow to the cool side, rolling over until she was wrapped like a mummy and changing so her head was where her feet normally are.

Finally, she threw back the covers and got up, deciding it was better to have insomnia downstairs where there was food and water instead of in her room. She trotted past Troy's room quietly and skipped down the steps into the long empty kitchen.

After pouring herself a glass of water, she hopped up onto one of the stools and rested her hand on her fist, thinking hard about the day's events.

Troy could not sleep! He had counted basketballs, run through every play he had ever executed, thought about school and tried lying upside down but he could not sleep! He got up and ran his fingers through his hair frustrated then decided to go downstairs for a little while.

He crept down the stairs into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He turned around only to see Sharpay sitting at the breakfast bar. Troy yelled when he saw her causing Sharpay to jump and scream, falling off her stool.

"What are you doing?!" Sharpay hissed, pulling herself painfully off the floor.

"I couldn't sleep! What are you doing?!" Troy whispered hoarsely.

"I couldn't sleep either!" Sharpay was clutching her heart, waiting for it to calm down, "God, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I could say the same to you!" Troy muttered, getting onto the stool next to her. Sharpay rolled her eyes and sipped her water. Troy sighed and drained half of his water then got up to go back upstairs.

"You can stay if you want," Sharpay said softly and Troy froze. When he turned around, she was staring at her nails carefully. Troy quietly walked back over to the stool and slid next to her again. After awhile, Sharpay tilted her head so she was leaning it against Troy's shoulder.

Troy stiffened then slowly relaxed and let her use him as a pillow. Sharpay was so relaxed; she didn't think she could open her eyes so she did the natural thing: she fell asleep against Troy Bolton. Troy glanced at the clock and his jaw almost dropped, it was nearly 4:15. He looked down at the sleeping Sharpay and smiled then groaned, realizing he was stranded in the kitchen!

He began sliding off his stool but Sharpay almost fell so he froze and grabbed her shoulders while getting off his stool quietly then he let her fall into his arms and lifted her. He carried her back to her room and put her in her bed then without thinking, kissed her forehead.

Stunned with himself, Troy turned and practically ran back to his own room. He threw himself into the bed and pulled a pillow over his head and eventually drifted off to sleep.

TotR

"I-I'm…" Gabriella dropped her head and sighed, "Come on, Ryan, I have to show you some things…" Gabriella grabbed Ryan's hand and led him back into her room. She disappeared for a few minutes and came back holding a box. Gabriella dropped the box onto the bed and gestured for him to open it.

Ryan tentatively pulled open the box and looked inside. Gabriella pulled out a folder filled with newspaper clippings and papers. Ryan furrowed his brow as he began reading through the old article. "Family killed in motor vehicle accident…No survivors…Daniel and wife Susan killed instantly, two little boys, Marc and Jacob, died during transportation; daughter, Rose, never found." He finished the article and looked up at Gabriella, "What is this?"

Gabriella wordlessly took the article and pointed to the little girl in the family picture, "That is me, I'm Rose. That was my family…"

"What?" Ryan whispered, growing more confused.

"I was never found," Gabriella murmured, "We were driving to my grandmother's house, my brother's were fighting, Mamma had just turned around and told them to hush and Papa had winked at me and suddenly, everything froze. It was like looking at a picture: my brothers glaring at each other, my mother half turned in her seat, my father with a wink on his face…then the picture faded to white and I woke up in Mr. Daniels' office…" Gabriella's eyes were closed as she told the story, letting the memory flood over her.

"Who's Mr. Daniels?" Ryan asked, jolting her back to reality.

"Let me finish, you'll get it soon," Gabriella replied quickly, "Mr. Daniels told me about my family…I asked if I was dead, he said 'yes and no.' I didn't understand what he was saying, you're either dead or you're alive, there is no in the middle," Gabriella sighed heavily, "But I was wrong, there is a middle. I'm not dead but I'm not alive…"

Ryan leaned away from her a little, "So what are you?" He asked after absorbing this.

"My name is Rose. I wasn't killed because I was young and they didn't want me to go. But they couldn't send me back, it's too complicated…So I live between. I live with the angels until I get sent back temporarily as whomever they need me to be so I can fix things…"

"So you're a guardian angel?"

"No, I'm an illusion holding a mirror so the world can see what they've become," Gabriella corrected. Ryan and Gabriella fell into silence for a few minutes. "Why are you even here?"

"Troy and Sharpay belong together…I was sent to bring them together…And in order to do that, I had to hurt you," Gabriella whispered, "I'm so sorry, Ryan, I'm so sorry…"

"No, Gabriella-uh-Rose, it's alright," Ryan brushed some hair out of her face. "You can call me either, I'm used to both," Gabriella smiled sadly.

"Rose is pretty but I think I have to call you Gabriella," Ryan murmured. "So what happens after Troy and Sharpay get together?"

Gabriella got up and walked over to the window, wrapped her arms around herself, "I leave," She replied quietly. "Can you come back?" His voice cracked.

Gabriella shook her head and closed her eyes. Ryan got up quietly and rubbed his hands over her shoulders. Gabriella stiffened then relaxed as he slowly massaged her shoulders and neck.

"What time is it?" She murmured.

"Earlier morning," He replied.

"Is it Saturday?"

"Yes," He laughed.

"Good, because I don't want to go to school…" She arched her back against his hands then turned around so she they were practically pressed together.

"Ryan…" Gabriella murmured as he leaned down. Right as they're lips were brushing against each other, Gabriella's mom knocked on the door and they leapt apart.

"Gabriella? Are you alright?" Her mom called sleepily.

"Yeah!" Gabriella replied, shoving Ryan towards the balcony. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She whispered as he crawled down the side of her house and ran home. Just as he disappeared in the early morning light, Gabriella's mom opened the door.

"What are you doing, honey?" She mumbled, stifling a yawn. Gabriella closed the door and turned around, "Nothing, I think I was sleep walking or something…" Gabriella faked a yawn and sat on her bed, subtly putting the box under the bed so her "mom" wouldn't see.

"Oh okay, well, goodnight dear…" Her mom stumbled back to her room. Gabriella waited until she heard the click of the door being shut then she lay down on her bed and watched the sun come up.

**Wow, that was a lot to handle! I know, it's short but I needed to make an impact! So, what do you think? Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Sharpay blinked herself awake the next morning and looked around her room confusedly. _How did I get here? Wasn't I in the kitchen…with Troy? Do I have amnesia?!_ She thought wildly, vaulting out of bed and running down the hall to Troy's room.

She burst through the door and jumped onto his bed. Troy, who had been peacefully sleeping, yelled and would have fallen off if Sharpay hadn't been sitting on his chest. "What happened last night?!" Sharpay barked.

Troy blinked dumbly back at her, "Huh?" He asked dazedly.

"What did you do to me last night?!" She demanded. Troy finally woke up and pushed her off of him so he could sit up, "I didn't do anything to you!" He hissed, "You fell asleep on my shoulder in the kitchen so I carried you to bed!"

"Yeah right, pal." Sharpay didn't know why she was being such a bitch. All Troy had done was carry her to bed, nothing more, nothing less. So why was she chewing him out? _Stop, Sharpay!_ Her subconscious screamed. _Stop what?_ Sharpay asked it back, falling off of Troy and landing on the end of his bed.

Ryan, who had been awake ever since he left Gabriella's, ran from his room through Troy's open door, ready to beat someone up. He froze when he saw Sharpay lying on Troy's bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He had to keep from shouting.

"Ryan!" Sharpay and Troy yelled simultaneously. "It's not what you think!" Sharpay added.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Ryan asked, too tired to stay angry.

"I-uh-we…" Sharpay tried to explain but started laughing. Troy and Ryan stared at her as she grew more and more hysterical, clutching a blanket to her mouth to stifle it. Ryan leaned against the doorway tiredly while Troy reached over and poked Sharpay's shoulder.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry!" Sharpay gasped, clutching her stomach, "It's just, I can't-explain-but-oh my God…" She broke off into peals of giggles again.

Ryan sighed heavily and walked out of the room and into the bathroom, filled a cup with cold water then came back in, "Stand back." He warned Troy.

Sharpay stared at him while laughing, "What are you-" She started to ask then Ryan tossed the water onto her face and stepped back quickly. Sharpay gasped and froze then screamed at the top of her lungs and threw herself at Ryan. He caught her in his arms and let himself fall backwards, laughing at her now. Troy started laughing too and got up, pulling Sharpay off of Ryan before she started hitting him or something.

"Ryan, you are such an ass!" She shouted at him.

"Love ya too, sis." Ryan grinned at her. Troy let go of Sharpay, who stormed out of the room muttering about how idiotic boys are.

"Dude, that was awesome." Troy broke the silence that had descended on them.

"Thanks man. So, uh, what happened?"

"I honestly don't know…" Troy laughed awkwardly, "She just stormed in and jumped on me, demanding what happened last night." At Ryan's horrified look, Troy quickly added, "We both couldn't sleep and were in the kitchen and she fell asleep at the table and I carried her upstairs. Anyway, then you came in and yeah, you know the rest…"

"Wow, nothings ever simple around here." Ryan muttered, nodding at Troy and walking out of the room. He showered and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt then went downstairs.

"Ry-guy!" Naomi cheered, sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

"Hey Miss Nay!" Ryan greeted, feeling a bit more cheerful after the Sharpay incident.

"What was all the ruckus?" Ryan rolled his eyes and they both said, "Sharpay."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Naomi was half-way off her seat but Ryan shook his head. "No thanks, Nay, I think I'm going to go for a walk or something."

"A walk or something?" Naomi repeated slowly, "Are you feeling alright, Ryan?" She walked over to him and held her hand against his forehead. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever…" She muttered.

Ryan ducked away, "I'm fine, really. I'm just not hungry."

"Okay, well, bring your phone and be back soon." She warned.

"Yup, I will…" Ryan mumbled then ducked out of the house and started walking until he reached a park near his house.

He meandered through it, smiling and nodding at the old ladies and young mothers who were scattered on the grass.

TotR

Gabriella waited until almost 10 before she actually went downstairs, pretending to have just woken up. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea and watching the news.

"Morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?"

"Great." Gabriella lied; in reality, she never fell asleep, what with Mr. Daniels then Ryan then her mind yelling at her.

"Do you want to do something today?" Her mom offered, "Go see a movie, go bowling, shopping?" On any other day, Gabriella would have jumped at the chance but she really wasn't feeling up to that today.

"Uh…No thanks, Mom. I have homework to do." Actually, she did have homework but she had no intention of doing it.

"All work and no play." Her mom teased.

"Yeah…right…" Gabriella faked a smile. "I'm gonna go…shower."

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just want to wash my hair, you know?" Gabriella laughed then practically ran out of the room, to her bathroom. She took a long, hot shower then pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve, red shirt.

"Gabi, I'm going to go shopping. Will you be alright by yourself?" Her mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, Mom, see you later!" Gabriella waited until her mother's car disappeared down the road then she pulled on her shoes and ran out the door.

She ran until she reached a park then slowly started wandering through the paths. She reached a swing set and got on it, dragging the toes of her sneakers in the bark surrounding her.

Ryan saw Gabriella and was going to hide but he saw her swinging and he had to watch. She had her head tilted back, her legs stretched out in front of her and her hair was flying around her.

He sighed and walked quietly behind her then grabbed her waist and pushed her gently. Gabriella's eyes flew open and she almost screamed then saw that it was Ryan, "God, Ry, you scared the hell outta me!" She scolded.

"Sorry, Gabs, I didn't mean to." He pushed her harder then got onto the other swing and pumped himself so he was even with her.

"Did you sleep?" He asked after awhile. "Did you?" She shot back.

Ryan sighed, "Yeah…"

"If you were given one day where you could do whatever you want, what would you do?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

Ryan laughed awkwardly, "Seriously?"

"Duh!"

"Uh…I don't know. Everything I like to do, I guess…"

"Come on, Ryan, let's go do something!" Gabriella jumped off her swing.

"Like what?" Ryan jumped off as well. Gabriella grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him behind her. She dragged him downtown, where all the cool shops were.

"Come on, you need a new wardrobe!"

"What are you talking about?!" He asked incredulously.

"Well, that's not bad.." She eyed his jeans, "But those sparkly shirts and dress pants have to go!" She hauled him into a store and began piling clothes into his arms.

"Try those on while I look for better accessories." Ryan chuckled and began trying on the different clothes. Gabriella walked into the men's room without blinking and stared at him, "Hmmm…Love the undershirt, hate the shirt, and put this on!" She thrust a new shirt in his arms and he pulled it on. "Much better!" She approved.

They spent over 300 dollars in 3 different stores and finally realized how hungry they are. "Come on, I have the perfect place!" This time Ryan pulled Gabriella into a dark, cool, quiet restaurant.

The lady knew Ryan and immediately brought him to a table towards the back. It was a low table with pillows around it and Ryan helped Gabriella onto one then flopped across from her.

"Ryan, what is this place?"

"The best sushi you will ever eat," He replied as a lady slid the sushi in front of them, "Thank you. It's the sampler plate, Sharpay and I always split it." He explained.

Gabriella wrinkled her nose, "Ew…"

"Aw come on, Gabriella! Try it!" Ryan coaxed, popping some seaweed wrapped fish into his mouth.

"No, I refuse!" Ryan slid around the table so he was next to her.

"Open up." He commanded. Gabriella pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Gabriella, open up." He repeated, looking highly amused. Gabriella shook her head harder.

"Fine, you can starve…" Ryan shrugged. "Hey, that's not f-" Ryan lunged forward and shoved a bit into her mouth. Gabriella gasped, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Okay, chew." He instructed. The brunette reluctantly chewed. "Now swallow." Gabriella painfully swallowed it. "And sip." He handed her a glass of water. Gabriella snatched it then threw it back, downing almost all of it in one swallow, "Or chug." Ryan laughed.

"That's disgusting!" Gabriella exclaimed, wiping her mouth on a napkin.

"No it's not, you liar." Ryan teased, going back to his seat.

"It's the worst!" She insisted, while picking up a different kind and putting it in her mouth.

"Oh really? Then why are you eating it?"

"I'm too hungry to care!" She lied.

"Or you're just pretending to not like it!" Ryan called.

"Shut up!" Gabriella snapped, blushing a little. Ryan smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. They finished their meal and walked back out into the sunshine, "Thanks for the meal, Ry." Gabriella said quietly.

Ryan slid on his new aviators and smiled at her, "No prob, Gabs."

"Hmmm…what now?" Gabriella looked around.

"You didn't get any clothes." Ryan pointed out.

"I have enough clothes!" She laughed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ryan imitated her and pulled her into a store.

"Oh, this is so you!" He squealed comically, holding up a bright orange mini skirt.

"Ew, Ryan, that's worse than the sushi!" She exclaimed, smiling embarrassedly at the sales people who were gawking at them. Ryan grinned at her and tossed a hat at her, "Try that on."

Gabriella jammed it on her head and did a sexy pose while Ryan whistled and clapped. After that, they ran around the store, getting each other ridiculous outfits and accessories.

At one point, Gabriella paused in front of a mirror to see how her hair looked and saw Mr. Daniels watching her sadly. Gabriella gasped and spun away from the mirror, breathing hard.

"Hey, you alright?" Ryan asked over his shoulder while trying to disentangle a necklace from a rack.

"Yeah, sorry, I scared myself." Gabriella laughed it off and Ryan smiled at her. Next, Gabriella and Ryan rented a two person bike and began whizzing around the open shopping center.

"Are you even pedaling?" Ryan teased.

"Yes! You're just going too fast!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say!" Gabriella was in front so their power was coming from the back and eventually, she just let her legs go out to the side.

"Hey! Get your feet back on the pedals, missy!" Ryan panted.

"Make me!" Gabriella laughed.

"Oh, you just wait until we get off this thing!" Ryan "threatened." Gabriella shrieked and they slowly drifted to a stop. They returned the bike reluctantly then

Ryan grabbed Gabriella around the waist and spun her around.

"RYAN!" Gabriella shrieked, laughing hysterically. He tickled her sides and spun her around again.

"Ryan, put me down!!" She demanded.

"Why?" He asked easily.

"Because I said so!"

"Hmmm, I'd rather not." He decided.

"Ugh!" Gabriella groaned and finally, after attracting a lot of attention from the people around them, Ryan dropped Gabriella onto the ground.

"Thanks for letting go without warning!" Gabriella grunted as she pulled herself back up.

"Anytime, baby." Ryan laughed.

"I think it's time for…" Gabriella trailed off, eyeing Ryan and he understood, "Ice cream!" They both shouted simultaneously and ran to the ice cream shop.

"One chocolate and one vanilla cone, please." Ryan ordered for them.

"How'd you know that's what I wanted?!" Gabriella demanded.

"Uh, I was just guessing…I figured you'd yell at me and change it if I were wrong." He shrugged. The girl handed them the cones then they walked out onto the street.

"Hey, come on, I have the perfect place!" Ryan tugged her back to the park they'd started in and sat on the swings.

"Today was so much fun, Ry." Gabriella giggled, licking her cone happily.

"Yeah, I had a great time…hey, let me have a lick!"

"Ew, Ryan, you have your own!"

"So? I really want chocolate now!"

"Get over it!" Gabriella quipped and Ryan did perfect puppy dog eyes at her.

Gabriella sighed, "Fine, but try to keep the cooties down to a minimum!" She held out her cone while holding the chain to his swing to bring them together and he cleanly licked a perfect swirl while offering some of his to her.

Gabriella tentatively licked some and he meanly mashed it into her face. "Ryan Evans!" She shouted, jabbing her cone into his chin. Ryan was laughing so hard he wasn't making noise.

He wiped his chin and licked the ice cream off his fingers while Gabriella tried to get the ice cream off her nose and lips. "That was really mean!" She mumbled, while rubbing at her face.

"No it wasn't!" Ryan reached over and swiped some more ice cream off her nose. "There, all gone now. Happy?"

"Yes…" Gabriella giggled and titled her face into the fading sun. Ryan watched her with a small smile then they both watched the sun set. Gabriella and Ryan were still holding onto each others chains and when Gabriella turned to face him, he was right in front of her face.

She tilted her head and subconsciously licked her lips while Ryan reached out with his other hand and brushed the blowing hair out of her face. He trailed his fingers down her cheek then cupped her chin while turning his head. Gabriella leaned forward and finally, Ryan crashed his lips against hers gently, tasting her lip gloss and ice cream.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair and rested her free hand on the back of his neck while she slowly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Ryan slid his hand through her hair and kissed her with growing passion while Gabriella pressed her lips hard against his.

After what seemed like decades, they pulled apart with a funny suction cup being ripping off a wall noise. Neither said anything, but released each other and continued to swing gently in the twilight, and eventually, Ryan's hand entwined its way around Gabriella's softly and she squeezed it in understanding.

**So cute! It's totally fluff, I know, but it was so much fun! I'll try to put way more Troypay in the next chapters! Thanks for the feedback and keep it coming! Love ya 200 blue M&Ms. XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, can we get through the song once without you yelling at me?!" Troy groaned, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"It's not my fault you keep getting the wrong pitch!" Sharpay barked back.

"Fine, tell me what to do!" Troy threw his hands out to the side like a human sacrifice.

"First of all, you're way too nervous to sing. It's coming out like a croak because you're so afraid you're going to screw up!" Troy was going to protest but Sharpay put a finger to his mouth, "It's my turn so sit down and shut up."

She ordered and he quickly sat down at the piano bench. "Secondly, you're a boy. You're voice should be deeper. So breathe through your nose when you can, not through your mouth. Your nose will fill your lungs with enough air to support your voice without raising the octaves."

Sharpay breathed through her mouth and held a shrill note which caused Troy to plug his ears. She nodded then breathed through her nose and hit the same note but it was much softer and fuller. "See?"

"That's so weird…" Troy laughed and Sharpay rolled her eyes at him.

"Next, don't think about the notes. As soon as you think about what note we're on, you screw it up! So think about the lyrics and let the notes come to you!" Troy nodded gamely, trying to absorb all of this. "Fill your diaphragm with air and don't push your notes. Never, ever, ever push anything!" Sharpay instructed, "So take a deep breath, through your nose, fill your diaphragm and let it come. Kay?"

"Alright…"

"Try again." Troy messed up 5 more times then finally, he understood what she was saying. "That's so much better!" Sharpay called over the piano to a singing Troy. Troy nodded and kept singing then Sharpay joined in with him.

"We might actually pull this off…" Sharpay said breathlessly.

"Ya think?" Troy was practically panting.

"Okay, let's take a break."

"Finally!" Troy collapsed on the ground and Sharpay fell next to him.

"Shar?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Troy stayed silent while Sharpay giggled, "Okay, okay what?"

"Why do you act so tough? Why do you purposely act like the 'ice queen' when you're actually nice?" Sharpay was silent for so long Troy thought she was ignoring him. "Because 'nice guys finish last.'" Sharpay responded softly, "Because when you act nice, people walk all over you. Because when people see you cry, they know you're weak."

Troy was trying to make sense of this twisted logic, "But you catch more flies with honey." He pointed out.

"But ice doesn't go bad." She shot back. "Maybe if I were nicer, people would like me more. Maybe if I didn't act so tough, I'd have more friends. Maybe if I let people in, they'd relate better. But then I wouldn't be on top."

"One is the loneliest number." Troy finally understood why Sharpay rarely smiled; why she glazed her eyes over to everything; why she acted unfazed; it wasn't that she didn't feel things, she just knew how to hide them.

"Come on, we can perfect until dinner then you're free." Sharpay pulled Troy to his feet and the music started again.

"And if I open my heart to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do; and if you help me to start again, you know that I'll be there for you in the end!" They finished the song for the billionth time and it was almost 7.

"I was about to call the SWAT team to pry you two away from the piano!" Naomi teased, sliding two plates of pasta in front of them.

"Haha, very funny, Nay." Sharpay rolled her eyes, getting them bottles of water.

"I'm impressed Troy," Naomi stated, "Most people would have ripped their hair out and begged for freedom by now."

"Naomi!" Sharpay gasped, flicking some water at her.

Troy snorted, "Believe me, the only thing keeping me here was your amazing food!"

Naomi glowed and blushed, "Oh, you are the sweetest thing ever!"

Sharpay snorted and muttered something into her food while Troy glared at her good naturedly.

"Where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked, looking around the kitchen for her twin.

"That's what I'm wondering…" Naomi wrung her hands nervously and glanced out the window.

"Well, when did he leave?"

"This morning. He said he'd be back soon…" Naomi murmured.

"Did you try his cell?"

"It's not on." Just then the front door open and Naomi ran into the foyer and screamed. Sharpay and Troy leapt off their stools and ran into the foyer only to see Naomi lying on a very dazed looking Ryan.

"What's going on?!" Sharpay shrieked as Troy rushed forward and pulled the young woman up off the squashed teen. Then Sharpay turned and jumped on Ryan as he was trying to get up, causing him to fall back to the floor, "Where were you?!" She demanded.

"Shar…Can't. Breath!" Ryan gasped, comically widening his eyes. Troy rolled his eyes and pulled her up by her elbows. As Ryan was sitting up, he eyed Troy warily, "You're not going to jump me too, are you?"

Troy's eyes widened and he shook his head, "N-no! Of course not!"

Ryan snorted, "Dude, chill, I was kidding." Troy instantly relaxed and Naomi ushered them back into the kitchen. Ryan dragged another stool over and Naomi handed him a huge plate of pasta.

"Okay, where were you?" Sharpay asked again, much calmer this time.

"I went to the park and met up with Gabriella…" Ryan trailed off, not really wanting to tell them his magical day.

"And!" Sharpay prodded.

"And we hung out…"

"Doing?" Naomi asked impatiently.

"We went shopping and got ice cream and I made her try sushi." Ryan shrugged.

"Was this a planned outing?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"You're so weird, Ryan!" Sharpay teased and Ryan grinned at her.

"Wait, you went biking with Gabriella?" Troy asked slowly.

"Uh, yeah?" Ryan laughed.

"You went biking with Gabriella when she has a sprained ankle?" Troy asked incredulously.

Ryan was about to respond then thought for a few minutes. "You're right…" He looked perplexed, "Nay, may I be excused?"

"Sure honey." Naomi replied, not looking away from the TV.

Ryan ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his phone, dialing in Gabriella's number quickly.

"Hello?" Gabriella's mom asked as she chopped vegetables.

"Hello, Miss Montez, this is Ryan Evans."

"Hello Ryan, how are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Can't complain. Are you looking for Gabriella?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, hold on just a sec." Ryan nodded even though she couldn't see him and waited patiently for Gabriella to pick up.

"I got it mom!" Gabriella waited until she heard the click of her mom hanging up then grinned. "Hey!"

"Hey, how's it goin?" Ryan asked, decided to wait a few minutes before asking about her ankle.

"Great, how's it going with you?" Gabriella tried not to giggle with giddiness.

"Pretty good. Hey Gabriella?"

"Yup?" Gabriella was spinning around wearing the pink bowler hat Ryan had picked out for her.

"How's your ankle?"

"Huh?" She asked, stopping her spinning and cocking an eyebrow.

"The ankle you sprained a few days ago." Ryan said slowly, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, right!" Gabriella groaned inwardly, "I, uh, kinda, sorta didn't sprain it…"

Ryan closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, "You lied to everyone? To me?"

"Ryan, please listen to me!" Gabriella begged, "I did hurt it! Just not as badly as everyone thought! It was all part of my plan to get Troy and Sharpay together, remember?"

Ryan sighed, "So you lied to get them together?"

"I had to! I had no choice!" Gabriella insisted, desperate for him to believe her.

"Okay…" Ryan had to believe her, had to believe that she was doing the right thing.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah. See you Monday." Ryan said coolly, hanging up the phone and falling back on his bed tiredly.

Gabriella sighed and dropped her phone, dragging herself into bed and falling asleep instantly.

TotR

Sunday passed lazily and soon, Gabriella and Ryan found themselves at school together again.

"Hey." Gabriella said quietly. Ryan had been standing at his locker, staring at a picture of him and Sharpay dancing together.

"Hey," He turned around and smiled at her and Gabriella instantly relaxed.

"I've decided that if this is what you need to do, I'm going to help you." He said quietly, putting one arm loosely around her shoulders and leading her into homeroom.

"Are you serious?" She asked excitedly. Ryan just looked at her amusedly and she squealed then stifled it so they wouldn't attract too much attention.

"But what are you going to do?"

"Make sure that Sharpay falls for Troy!"

"How?" Ryan just grinned at her and walked away. "Ryan Evans, you get back here and tell me!" Gabriella yelled but he just looked at her over his shoulder and winked.

During lunch, Ryan moved in for the kill with Sharpay. "So Shar, how's Troy?"

Sharpay looked at him confusedly, "What are you talking about?"

"Word on the street is you have a secret admirer that's not so secret…" Ryan wiggled his eyebrows.

"What, who told you that?"

"I just heard it." He shrugged.

"Well, what do you think?"

"That he's a total jerk and you should have nothing to do with him." Sharpay chewed her lip thoughtfully and Ryan smirked on the inside. If there was one thing Sharpay could not stand, it was when Ryan went 'over protective' on her.

"He is not, he's really sweet!" Sharpay defended.

"Oh sure, if you like lunkhead basketball players." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You know what, Ryan? You don't even know Troy so just shut up!" Sharpay hissed then stormed off.

Ryan grinned then went to his next class.

That afternoon, Troy fidgeted with his sheet music back stage while people rushed around him, preparing the sound equipment.

Sharpay came in and smiled at Troy, "Ready?"

"Shar, what if I screw this up?"

"You won't screw up, Troy. You're perfect." Sharpay suddenly blushed and brushed past him, going into her old dressing room and beginning to touch up her makeup.

Gabriella snuck backstage, per a previously made plan with Ryan, and ran up to Troy.

"Hey!" She said brightly.

"Hey…" He was looking for her crutches, "How's the ankle?"

"Oh, much better! It still hurts but my doctor said I could deep six the crutches so it's all good!"

"Great…" Troy muttered absently.

"Are you alright?"

"Gabby, I'm so nervous, I can't even think." He confided.

"Why?"

"Because I'm doing this with Sharpay. She's, like, the perfect performer. I'm not up to her standards!"

"Troy, take a deep breath and relax. Now, think about this: You're only as good as you think you are. Just do your best, Sharpay can't yell at you if you do your best. Okay?" Troy nodded.

"Awesome! Break a leg!"

"Thanks Gabby…" Troy sighed and sat down at one of the vanities.

"Troy, are you warmed up?" Ms. Darbus looked completely harassed as she stormed through the area.

"Yes." Troy sighed shakily as Ms. Darbus knocked on Sharpay's door.

"5 minutes to show time, Miss Evans!" She barked then ran outside again. Sharpay didn't answer; she had burned some incense and was getting in the zone. "Troy, ready?" She asked when she was calm enough to go out into the backstage area.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes." Sharpay cleared her throat as he handed her a microphone. "You'll do great." Troy complimented.

"Thanks, you will too." Sharpay surprised both of them by hugging him tightly. Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair without thinking and Sharpay pulled back then went to her side of the stage.

Troy sighed heavily and went to his side and waited for Kelsi to start playing their song. All of the things that had happened in the last week spun around Sharpay's head as she walked onto the stage and began singing.

_I've been living with a  
shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a  
cloud above my bed  
I've been __lonely__ for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on._

Sharpay shrugged and looked towards where Troy was walking onto the stage.

I've been hiding all my  
hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need  
them again someday  
I've been setting aside  
time to clear a little  
space in the corners of  
my mind.

Sharpay and Troy slowly started singing together and she smiled at him reluctantly so he smiled back at her fully.__

All I wanna do is find a  
way back into love  
I can't make it through  
without a way back  
into love  
Oh oh oh  


Sharpay really got into the song and felt the lyrics, looking at Troy desperately as if he knew her answer.

_  
I've been watching but the  
stars refuse to shine  
I've been __searching__  
but I just don't see  
the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's gotta be something  
for my soul somewhere…_

Troy nodded and glanced at the audience where Gabriella, Ryan and Miss Darbus were watching quietly.

_  
I've been looking for  
someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me  
through the night  
I could use some  
direction and I'm open  
to your suggestions!_

Troy walked over to Sharpay and took her hand then spun her around at the end of the chorus.__

All I wanna do is find a  
way back into love  
I can't make it through  
without a way back into  
love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping  
you'll be there for me  
in the end!

Sharpay stepped away from Troy and held a hand subconsciously against her collarbone as she sang her solo verse. At the end, she turned to Troy and he saw something in her eyes he had never seen before. _Is that vulnerability?_

_There are moments when I  
don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration not just  
another negotiation_

Troy and Sharpay stepped towards each other again and grabbed each other's hands, smiling like they were in their own world.

_  
All I want to do is find a  
way back into love  
I can't make it through  
without a way back into  
love  
And if I open my heart  
to you I'm hoping you'll  
show me what to do  
And if you'll help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there  
for you in the end! _

Sharpay beamed at Troy as she finished with a final 'Oh…' Troy, without thinking, leaned down and kissed her flush on the mouth, causing Gabriella and Ryan to jump up and cheer wildly.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy tightly and kissed him fiercly while Troy dropped his microphone (causing them all to wince) and entwined his fingers in her hair.

"Enough!" Ms. Darbus shouted, smiling faintly but looking slightly disturbed. Sharpay and Troy broke apart, breathing hard from love and singing and Sharpay cheered, "We did it!" and Troy grinned then spun her around joyfully.

**Hello all! Thanks for the reviews! Okay, I realized today I forgot Gabriella had a sprained ankle! My bad! And sorry if this is rushed but I'm running out of ideas for this and I want to start another Ryella or Lucnessa so I'm trying to finish this one out. Thank you so, so, so much for reading this and reviewing! I think I have one maybe two chapters left so let me know if there's anything you want to see! Again, I apologize for rushing this so much! XOXO**__


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

"No Troy, we need to practice!" Sharpay giggled, swatting his hands away from her waist.

"Aw come on, Shar! All work and no play makes Troy cranky!"

"And all play and no work makes Sharpay break out in hives so we're going to practice!" She shot back, hitting a few keys on the piano pointedly.

Troy pouted and did cow eyes and she rolled hers at him. "You are such a baby!" She teased.

"But I'm your baby!" Troy replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay! One more time then we can take a break!" she compromised wearily and Troy grinned. "Works for me!"

They sang through they're first duet of the show then Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and pulled her behind him, up the stairs and out the door.

"Where are we going?" She panted as he drove through the streets.

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously. Sharpay sighed and closed her eyes, deciding not to argue. About ten minutes later, Troy parked and jumped about before Sharpay could move. He helped her out of the car and covered her eyes, leading her up a hill.

"Troy, where the heck are you taking me?" Sharpay asked as she tripped over a root.

"You'll see, we're almost there!" Troy replied, walking a few more yards then stopping.

"Okay," He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin so he was looking over her shoulder, "Open your eyes." She opened them and gasped. They were way off in the woods, on a hill that overlooked the town and had an amazing view of the stars.

"Oh my Lanta…" She murmured, staring around in awe.

"Yeah, I love this place." Troy agreed, softly kissing her neck.

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, I come up here whenever Dad gets on my case. It's kinda my spot, I guess…"

"You have a spot?" Sharpay giggled at him.

"Yes I do, fair lady, and you're standing on it!" Troy retorted.

Sharpay laughed threw her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Troy grinned into the kiss and picked her up, spun around the pulled her down to the ground with him.

He situated her between his legs so she was reclining against them and together they watched the stars grow and fade to morning.

"Just look at that." Mr. Daniels sighed, smiling at Rose, "You did it!"

Rose smiled but it faltered a little and she sat down on the ground. "Oh Rose…" Daniel sighed and sat next to her, "I know what you want but it's against the rules."

"Mr. Daniels, I'll trade anything to stay!" Rose begged desperately.

"Rose, this is just a teenage crush. I know, you never went through them, but they feel like true love when they aren't! You'll stay here and within a week, you and that boy won't even talk to each other!"

"You're wrong!" Rose accused angrily. "I'm right." He corrected patiently. "Rose, you have to say goodbye to him and move on."

"No! No! I refuse!" Rose cried.

"Rose, go say goodbye to Ryan, I'm not going to tell you when you're leaving. Just say goodbye and prepare to move on." Mr. Daniels instructed.

Rose burst into tears and drove to Ryan's house without thinking at all and ran up the steps. Thankfully for her, Ryan answered instead of Naomi.

"Gabriella?! What's the matter?!" Ryan asked frantically, pulling her into his arms quickly.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Leave." She sobbed into his chest.

"Um, you don't have to…?" Ryan didn't grasp what she was saying.

"I-I just want to stay with you!" She hyperventilated.

Ryan got what she was saying, "Oh! Well, can you?" Gabriella just shook her head sadly and clutched his shirt.

"Well then, let's make the best of our time together." Ryan decided, grabbing a hat and leading Gabriella out the door. While they walked, Gabriella wiped her eyes and got a grip, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a minute." Ryan reassured, holding her hand firmly and leading her into the park.

They walked in an easy silence until they reached the swings and Gabriella ran ahead and got onto one. Ryan chuckled and went behind her, pushing her high so she shrieked and clung to the chains.

"Ryan, you're going to kill me!" She shouted at him.

Ryan smirked at her and jumped onto the other swing, "Never!" Gabriella let her swing slowly sway to a stop and stared at Ryan, who was drawing pictures with his feet. "I can feel you staring; it'd be easier to take a picture." He remarked and Gabriella blushed and looked at the ground while Ryan laughed.

Gabriella jumped off her swing and spun around then lazily dropped to the grass. Ryan followed her and sat on her teasingly while she gasped for breath and shoved him away.

"We should run away." She said suddenly, sitting up quickly.

"Huh?" Ryan asked, his eyes closed.

"Ry, let's run away! Come on, we'll leave now! We won't tell anyone, we'll make new names; new lives!" She rambled excitedly, looking almost feverish.

"Gabriella…" Ryan sighed as he sat up, "We can't."

"Yes we can! We can get on a bus, go to California! Or we could just leave the country! You can change your name to something like Lucas and I'll change my name to something like Vanessa or whatever and we'll start over!" Her eyes were bright in the evening darkness.

Ryan took her hand gently, "Gabriella, I would love to run away with you, make love with you, live forever with you but we can't. No matter where we go, no matter who we become, you will always be Rose and I'll always be Ryan and Mr. Daniels will use that sketchy dead people GPS to find you." He let her down calmly.

Gabriella fell back into the grass dejectedly, "But it's a beautiful dream."

"Yes it is." Ryan agreed, entwining his other hand with hers too. As Ryan slowly drifted into a light sleep, Gabriella kept her eyes open wide, watching the sky for a sign of comfort.

When she was sure he was asleep, she slid closer to him and kissed him gently, "I love you, Ryan…" She murmured then rolled away from him. Ryan sighed but remained asleep.

Hours later, Ryan woke up with the sun and rolled over, "Gabriella…" He murmured. No answer. "Gabriella?" He asked, looking around. Again, no answer. "Gabriella, where are you?" He asked, panicking.

She was gone, he'd lost her! Ryan stumbled up and walked home quickly, pushing past Naomi and Sharpay up to his room. He swung open his door, expecting to see Gabriella lying on his bed or sitting at his desk but nothing was different.

Ryan grabbed the phone and called Gabriella's number but all of the numbers he tried no longer existed. Ryan ran his fingers through his hair frustrated and stormed back into his room and froze.

A single beam of early morning sun was shining right through his window and illuminating a single red rose lying on his pillow. Ryan slowly walked to his bed and picked up the rose delicately in his fingers, lifting it to his nose. He breathed deep, the scent of Gabriella and roses then smiled and walked back downstairs serenely.

"What's that, Ry?" Sharpay asked her mouth full of pancakes, her eyes full of dazed love. Naomi also looked up from the sink and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh nothing. It's just Rose…" He laughed, twirling the flower between his fingers and hearing Gabriella giggling from light years away.

**So, so, so sorry I didn't update for two weeks! My dog was in and out of the hospital and I wasn't home for a few days so I didn't have time! Anyway, sorry if this is rushed but this was the original ending that I wanted and I know it doesn't really go with the rest of the story but I can't think of a different way! Thank you for all of the feedback and reviews and check out my other stories! XOXO**


End file.
